Self Sabotage
by Isla Bell
Summary: Jake is a simple man who has never needed much of anything to survive. Sherry is the thing that throws complications into his life, like realising he's more then just a man whose good at killing things. As fate would have it their paths are set to cross again, but this time it's Jake's turn to throw chaos into Sherry's life.
1. Chapter 1

Self Sabotage.

After almost two weeks in the hospital Jake thought he would be glad to be somewhere, _anywhere_, else. Unfortunately, the heavily guarded hotel he and Sherry were being put up in felt just as much like a prison as the hospital had. They were still being treated for their injuries and required for a few more interviews before their official debriefing. Jake rolled off the bed he'd been attempting to get back to sleep in. He had not taken well to being told what to do. Hell, he couldn't figure out why he didn't just _leave_.

The sharp stab of pain in his ribs reminded him subtly. He couldn't force his way out in his current state, not a chance. Besides, he had unfinished business to take care of. He still owed Redfield a little chat for starters... and then there was Sherry.

Thinking about the blonde woman who was probably sleeping in the room right next to his own right now brought out a feeling in him he wasn't quite comfortable with. It reminded him too much of sleepless nights worrying about his mother. Which therefore indicated that for the first time in years he actually cared about something other then himself. And Jake Muller was not sure how he felt about that. So he had decided to keep it simple. For now, being around Sherry Birkin made him feel good. So Jake decided to do what he did best and let his id take over and make his decisions for him for the time being. Which was why he picked up his phone, moved over to his window and opened up the blank screen to send a text to the girl next door.

_"You awake?" _it read.

After a few long minutes his phone vibrated in his hand. _"I am now. What's up?"_

_"Can't sleep. Feel like a caged animal in this place." _Jake responded, leaning his head against the coolness of the window. It was a quiet, still night. The kind of night that always put him on edge. He was waiting for something to happen. A scream in the dark, the lick of a flame in the distance, gunfire... hell.

"_Open your window." _

Frowning at his phone Jake decided to follow Sherry's instructions and pushed the window wide enough that he could lean out. They'd been given rooms on the top floor and Jake gazed down at the dark street below, scowling at the sight of two armed guards beneath the windows before he heard a noise beside him. He smirked as Sherry rested her chin in her hands as she too leaned out just enough that they could see each other.

"Hi." she smiled, the cool breeze ruffling her messy hair.

"Hey. I woke you huh?" Jake asked with the hint of an apology in his voice. Sherry shrugged at him._  
_

"I think I got enough sleep at the hospital. How're you feeling?"

Jake realised that in his topless state she could see the full glory of his multicoloured ribs. "The swelling's started to go down, thank god. I was worried my face would never be pretty again."

Sherry chuckled and cocked an eyebrow. "Don't worry Jake, I'm sure women everywhere will still fall under the spell of your charms."

Jake knew it. He wondered if she knew it to. They were flirting. He watched her drum her fingers against her cheek. There wasn't a mark on her, the effects of her concussion were still there though. He wondered if that was the reason for her behaviour. A few weeks ago she'd been all business, hell-bent on saving him and the damn world.

"So... you don't think I'm pretty anymore?" he teased, crossing his forearms on the edge of the window to give him some support.

Sherry threw him a withering look. She wasn't going to play his little game. "Is this why you woke me up? You were having a melt down over your looks?"

Jake shook his head and ran a hand over his short hair. "Nope. Like I said, I don't sleep well in cages."

"You're not in a cage Jake. You're safe here."

"I'm trapped." Jake pointed out, gesturing the guards below them.

"They're here to protect us until we get back to America-"

"Back to America? Who said I was going?" Jake interrupted, stupefied by her words.

Sherry blinked at him a few times. She'd just assumed... "Well, until we're done here. Then I guess you'll be able to go wherever you like." she quickly corrected. Why had she thought he'd want to go to the States with her? He was a mercenary after all, but for some reason Sherry had begun to see him as... well, maybe as a partner. He had helped them save the world, he'd given his _blood_ for the world in more ways then one. She was very aware of how he was studying her face and quickly made sure it was as unreadable as possible. "You could, if you wanted to you know. What were you planning to do?" she asked, trying to keep her voice under control as a deep sense of disappointment came over her.

"What? Go the _U S of A_? Nah, it's too..."

"Too what?" Sherry urged, unable to keep the aggravated tone hidden. Jake shot her a look as she turned her head away and gazed at nothing in particular in the distance. "Never mind. You can do what you like."

"I know I can," Jake said quietly, unsure exactly how the light hearted conversation had turned so... sour. "I just don't think I'd feel at home in America."

"Oh." Sherry said blankly. Truthfully she was just as confused as Jake was as to why she felt so offended. It wasn't like it mattered. Her mission was over. Jake was no longer her concern and he certainly wouldn't be any of her business when she returned home. After all, it was job done. Congratulations. File the paper work and on to the next assignment.

"I'm going back to bed." Sherry suddenly told him, pushing herself away from the window. Jake had to lean to the point where he was in danger of falling clean out his own window just to keep her in his view.

"Was it something I said?" he asked, confused by her sudden mood swing.

"No... I just... still get tired quick. Goodnight Jake."

With that she snapped her window shut and drew the curtain, leaving Jake to stare as her shadow disappeared. What the hell was that about? He wondered. Did she love her country that much, even after everything it had done to her, that she'd get pissed just because he didn't want to go there?

No. He shook his head as he ducked back into his room. There had to be more to it then that. And there was no way he was waiting until morning to find out what her problem was. Not even bothering to throw on a shirt or shoes Jake opened the door to his room, peered down the long empty hall and stepped out. He paused in front of Sherry's door just for a moment, listening to the silence coming from inside. Perhaps she really had gone back to bed, he thought. Oh well. He knocked loudly, urgently, on her door. As he knew she would, she ignored him.

"Sherry..." he called just loud enough to be heard through the wood. "Come on, open up."

After a few more minutes of silence Jake lifted his hand to knock again, only to have the door swing open and be filled with image of a very annoyed looking young woman. "I said I was _tired_ Jake."

Jake realised his hand was still raised to knock and slowly brought it down to his side. "Yeah. I heard you. You just seemed pissed off and I want to know why."

Sherry rubbed a hand against her forehead and looked at him with an unreadable expression. "I'm fine. Okay. Just go back to bed. I'll speak to you in the morning." She made to close the door only to jump back in surprise when Jake jammed his bare foot in the way, a hand slamming against it.

"Don't do that." He hissed at her, "Don't push me away. Not after everything..."

Sherry looked at the man with wide eyes. She'd never seen him look so... desperate. Was he _that_ upset because she was in a mood with him? "Fine." She grumbled. "Come in."

Jake closed the door quietly behind him as Sherry flicked on the light. He'd surprised himself with his actions, but he didn't want to spend the rest of the night failing to sleep because he was thinking about her. If there was a problem then they needed to get it out in the open. He followed her through the small hall and into the cramped living area. Sherry had sat herself down on the sofa and tucked her bare legs beneath her, pulling her night-dress down to cover as much of them as she could. Jake paced the room a little before sitting himself on the arm of a chair opposite her and watched her expectantly. "Well?"

Sherry frowned at him. "What? What do you want me to say?" She knew she was being unfairly short with him, yet she couldn't help herself. Part of her wanted to make him walk out the door and not come back. The other part felt like glowing simply because he was in the same room with her.

"You can tell me why you went from flirting with me to acting like a snarky bit- er, woman."

Sherry glowered at him. "I wasn't flirting with you Jake. My god you have such an ego!"

"Maybe," Jake conceded, "Probably why you not thinking I'm pretty doesn't bother me. What does bother me is that you're acting like I'm doing something wrong? What did you think was going to happen after all this, super girl?"

"I don't know!" Sherry sighed heavily and began to play with the edge of the sofa, "I... I just thought after everything that you might have changed. You might want to do something _better_ with your life."

This time it was Jake's turn to be offended. "Changed? I didn't realise I needed to."

"You know what I mean Jake. You said it yourself after we killed that monster that chased us over the globe. I saved you."

"So that means I owe you something? That I should start behaving like... who, Kennedy? _Redfield_?" Jake had stood from his seat and taken a step toward Sherry, who rather then shrinking back into the sofa under his cold glare merely lifted her chin and tried to stare him down with her own.

"No, of course not! But you could do so much _good_, you're so talented and brave. You... you could come work for the D.S.O..."

Jake's glare turned to a mixture of amusement and disbelief. "Seriously? You think I'd want to work for an organisation like that?"

"What's wrong with it?" Sherry asked, her voice adopting a slight shriek of indignation.

"I'm not being told what to do or where to go or how to live my own damn life. Not by anyone-"

"So you'll go back to being a mercenary. Killing for money!"

"Don't act so high and mighty Sherry! You work for people with their own dark secrets, who _use you_. At least I'm honest about who I am and what I do!"

"Bullshit! You're running Jake. You're running because for once in your life you might have to deal with the idea that you're worth more then being a gun for hire!"

"I'm not worth anything to anyone unless they want something from me! You think your new boss gives a shit about me beside my blood. No!"

"You're worth something to me!"

They were standing toe to toe, not having realised how they were drawn to each other even as they began to scream in each others faces. Not until Sherry said the words that felt like a kick in the gut to Jake.

"Really?" he asked, his voice now almost a whisper, "Because you sure as hell don't act like it."

He watched as the shock of her own words, having caught them both off guard, bled from her face. Sherry had meant to tell Jake that he had to _make_ himself worthy, find a better place for himself. What she had not meant to do was open up the idea to them both that perhaps her disappointment in him came more from the thought that this decision meant she would never see him again. And that it didn't seem to be bothering him nearly as much as it did her.

"I..." was all she managed. Jake stepped even closer, which was near impossible considering he was close enough to see every fleck of blue in her eyes.

"You... what?"

Sherry found herself swallowing nervously as her heartbeat suddenly began to thump hard against her chest. Why had she said that? Why couldn't she take a step back as Jake placed a warm hand against the swell of her hip and stroked a short path down her side with his thumb. "I just meant..."

Sherry was finding it increasingly hard to think as Jake dipped his head so close that she could smell his skin, feel his breath against her cheek.

"Tell me you don't want me to leave." Jake suddenly asked without a trace of arrogance or confidence to be heard. He sounded as if he was pleading with her. All rationality told Sherry that she knew what was about to happen if she gave in. She also knew that if he had truly made up his mind then there was nothing that could persuade him otherwise. Right?

"I don't... I don't want you to go." she told him, pressing her forehead against his jaw. She heard a sharp intake of breath and felt another hand place itself on her hip. Jake had to stoop to kiss her. He delighted in the tiny gasp she gave when his mouth pressed against hers and immediately sought entrance with his tongue. Jake was not a tender man. Not one for softness and gentle kisses. He pushed her back toward the sofa and lowered her on to its rough cushions, climbing on top of her without breaking the kiss. Sherry's hands had wound their way around his neck, her legs opening by instinct to allow him to lay between them.

Her rational mind had stopped working it seemed. Especially when his hands had travelled from her hips to her thighs and slowly dragged the cloth of her night dress up to her middle. She felt the blush appear when she remembered she hadn't worn any underwear to bed. This didn't seem to be a problem for Jake however, who only moaned loudly against her mouth when his fingers found the warmth of her body that made Sherry buck against him.

She had been craving this, she realised as he began to slide one finger deep inside. She had been denying herself these thoughts of him ever since that night in the cabin. She breathed his name as her head tilted back against the arm of the sofa, exposing the flesh of her throat. Jake captured it greedily, kissing and sucking at the hot skin as the palm of his hand pressed against her. He wasn't going to be able to hold back for much longer. He hoped she knew that.

"The bed..." Sherry suddenly gasped against his shoulder. "Please... take me to bed."

Never in all his life had Jake been so turned on by the request. He lifted her with ease. He'd happily have continued where they were, but Sherry wasn't just some girl he'd met and planned to never think about again. If she wanted a bed, he'd take her to it. He'd do just about anything she asked right now...

He sat on the edge of the bed with Sherry cradled in his lap. She crawled over him to straddle his lap and hesitated for just a second before slowly pulling her dress up and over her head. Jake followed the disappearing hemline with hungry eyes as each piece of her was exposed. Dropping the clothes on the floor Sherry couldn't help but feel exposed under his look, as approving as it was. She made to cover her chest, suddenly shy. She had done this before only twice. Both times had been meaningless, dull experiences. But the way Jake ran his hand down her bare back while the other placed itself in her hair and pulled her to him told her _he_ knew was he was doing at least.

Flipping them over so Sherry lay on the mattress Jake kissed his way down her jaw, between her breasts... he could take her right now and be satisfied all too soon. No. He wanted to savour every part of this. He wasn't quite sure how it had happened or even if it was a good idea. But when he heard the gentle moan she gave as his mouth began to kiss her in more intimate place he really didn't care. Fingers scratched and pinched at his bare shoulders, but it only spurred him on as Sherry bucked her hips uncontrollably. When he glanced up he saw was her head had roll to one side, teeth glinting in the dim light from the living room as she bit the edge of a pillow. It was enough for him. Stopping even as Sherry groaned in protest Jake brought himself to his knee's above her and hooked his fingers into his sweats. Sherry watched him discard his own clothes and propped herself up on her elbows. There was no going back now.

Jake lowered himself onto her, steadying himself with one hand as the other took a firm grasp in her hair. He looked at her questioningly for a moment. Sherry nodded, unable to stop the whimper as he pressed himself against her... and then inside. She cried out in sheer delight. In one swift movement he was inside, and then pulling away only to thrust back again. Sherry fell back against the bed, already pushed close to the edge. Their pleasure was born of a long ignored need. Jake pressed his face against her chest, his teeth grazing the flesh. He had to focus on keeping his pace slow enough that this didn't end too soon. It was hard though, especially since Sherry was pushing her hips in time with his.

"You're killing me super girl." he said against her skin. Sherry made an unintelligable sound in response. Jake lifted his head to look at her flushed face, both his hands capturing her wrists and forcing them high above her head. He had stopped his movement inside her as they both simply watched each other. Usually this was the part where Jake got himself off and disappeared. He wasn't entirely sure how to go about making sure Sherry was getting as much out of this as he was. His expression of uncertainty went misread by Sherry, who lifted her head as best she could while pinned by him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She tried to pull back, only for Jake to follow her and keep the connection going. Unlike before his tongue gently probed her mouth, rather then plundering it mercilessly. Sherry felt her body shiver as the kiss became agonizingly slow, yet she couldn't stop. This man was like oxygen to her. She needed him.

Eventually their bodies began to rock together once more, slower, more careful then before. Sherry could feel every part of him, and Jake felt more then the usual arrogant glow of triumph over another as he made her gasp and squirm beneath him. No one had ever done this for her before, he could tell. And no woman had ever made him feel... hell, made him feel anything other then pleasure when they were under him. Yet the look in Sherry's eyes as he released her arms and they immediately wrapped around him, holding on her dear life as she felt something build inside her. She repeated his name like a mantra, biting into his shoulder before collapsing in a writhing heap as Jake quickened his pace just enough to bring them both to a breathless finish.

By the time Sherry's senses came back to her Jake had already rolled off her enough not to crush her beneath his weight. Their legs were still entwined, his arm thrown over her middle. She turned to look at him and found him watching her with a slight frown.

"What?" she asked, a little startled. Had she done something wrong?

Jake exhaled sharply and twitched his lips in a ghost of a smile. "That was unexpected." He told her a little too casually.

Sherry suddenly felt very aware of her nakedness. And Jake's. She snapped her head back so she was staring at the ceiling before trying to untangle herself from him. Something had disappeared from her now. She felt a relief within her, her need had been satisfied. Yet where a sense of fulfilment should have been there was only... sadness. She felt a sting in her eyes and forced away the lump in her throat as Jake sat up in the bed, sheets falling around his legs to keep him covered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Sherry shook her head as she stood, moving to the bottom of her bed she found her dress and pulled it back on before turning to face him. Seeing him, bare-chested, eyes filled with confusion... "We shouldn't have done that." she told him in a broken whisper. Jake's expression immediately blanked out. He watched her coldly for a moment before throwing the covers away and pulling his own clothes back on. Sherry watched him wordlessly. Wasn't he going to say something? Didn't he understand what they'd just done? Sherry could have continued ignoring how she felt around him before and eventually she knew it would have gone away. But now... god, now she knew how he felt. How he tasted.

Jake made to leave, pausing in her doorway so his body threw a shadow over Sherry's face. He turned his head just enough that she could see his heavy-lidded eyes. "I'm sorry." he told her. And he was. He should have known better then to follow his impulses. Sherry wasn't like that. And he knew he'd just done more damage to their friendship then was repairable. With that he left, half hoping she would try to stop him. But what difference would it make, he thought as he closed the door to him own dark room. She had her path to follow, he had his. They could have kept in touch, but now... knowing she'd only disapprove of his choice to go back to his old ways, to the only way of life he knew, it was a bad idea. Especially since every time he closed his eyes he could see her. See her flushed face, teeth biting hard on the pillow...

He threw himself on his bed. Never had sex been so good and left him feeling so... empty. No. He felt something. Regret. Sherry had been the only person to see him as more then a thug, a heartless bastard. And he'd just thrown that away just because she made him feel better about himself. He wondered what she was doing now, if she was back in that bed feeling just as shitty as he was. Pressing his hands over his eyes Jake mentally kicked himself. This was exactly what he'd meant. He really was worthless. He couldn't get something as simple as friendship right without fucking it up.

Rolling onto his front he buried his head into his pillows and tried to will unconsciousness to take over him. He couldnt' stay around here much longer. Tomorrow he'd insist that he needed to leave. He co-operate, get his money and disappear before he could do any more damage. Yes. That would be best.

Except... an idea came to him. Perhaps he could still do one little thing to show he had changed... just a little.

A few days later, Jake Muller watched as a plane flew high into the sky and thought about the woman it carried on board. They'd avoided each other the last few days, so he hadn't been able to tell her in person about his change of heart. Instead he put it in a message, and hoped she'd understand his meaning.

Sliding his phone into his pocket Jake pulled out his glasses and placed them over his eyes. The sun beat down on his back as he kicked the bike beneath him to life. He wasn't sure where he was headed, only that the open road could take him wherever he wanted to go. Maybe, in time, he'd be able to see Sherry again and tell her he was more than just a walking gun now. He'd found himself a new purpose in life and maybe, just maybe, he'd feel worthy of a girl like her.

High in the sky Sherry couldn't help the small smile on her lips as she read Jake's message. She'd so wanted to tell him she didn't want to go without him, had even stood outside his door that morning fighting with the urge to see him once more. Sitting back in her seat she clutched the phone to her chest and gazed from the window. He hadn't taken the money. For the first time he'd done something out of the goodness of his heart without being pushed into it. She hoped he'd find something better out there for himself, even if she couldn't help him find it. Putting away her phone she decided to keep his message saved to her phone. Somehow she knew this wasn't it for them. She might not like it, but she was just going to have to wait for him to be ready. And when he was she'd be there. She just hoped he didn't take too long.

* * *

A/N: Been struggling to write lately and I've been dying to start some RE6 fic. So... this was born. Not 100 percent happy but it's just a way to get my brain to start working again.

If anyone wants to know what an "id" is, google it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Resident Evil franchise.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you hear about Birkin? Apparently the rumours are true about her... _ability_."

"Seriously. She can really do that?"

"Oh yeah. I heard on her last mission she got impaled by a sheet of metal. She should be in two halves but her _powers_ saved her."

"That girl shouldn't be working here with us. She's freak. She should be locked up in a lab and-"

Sherry Birkin pushed open the lavatory door that had been concealing her for the majority of the delightful conversation she'd overheard and strolled between the two women who stared at her, open-mouthed.

"And what? Tested? Experimented on?" Sherry finished idly for the red haired woman who'd been speaking as she soaped her hands. "Been there, done that. Got the shirt and more. You know, considering you girls work for an organisation that specialises in secrets and discretion, you should be more careful about what you say in public. Bye."

With that the blonde woman walked calmly from the room, not looking back at the dumb-struck duo. She could lodge a complaint against them she supposed, but what that do except land her a reputation as a whiner who couldn't deal with her own problems. It was worrying, though, how they knew about her... accident... with Jake.

Jake.

Sherry slumped over her desk as the name brought back memories. Very detailed memories that left her squirming as she pulled the newest pile of paperwork toward her and fished a pen from her draw. She began to mentally repeat the mantra in her head she'd been using the last four months to keep her mind from thinking of him. Her pen scribbled details over her papers. She needed more then this. Hadn't she proved how capable she was? Sherry couldn't figure out why she was still on desk duty when she was back to full health, concussion completely gone, following her escape from the underwater facility.

Which of course only made her think of Jake's eyes as they'd looked at her, filled with a warmth she'd never seen before as he told her... he told her...

"Birkin!"

Sherry jumped as a hand slammed down on the table in front of her. Looking up she realised her supervisor wa starting down at her coldly. Beth Baker was a woman whose hair was always pulled back in the tightest strawberry blonde bun, not a stray wisp dared to escape. Her grey eyes hidden behind dark rimmed glasses balanced on a perfect angular nose that matched her chin. Not to mention the permanent stick up her a-

"Birkin, I've been speaking to you for the last five minutes. Were you listening?"

Sherry blinked up at her, feeling her cheeks turn pink. "Sorry Beth-"

"Birkin, you're wanted upstairs. The new C.S.A wants to speak with you."

Ah. Sherry realised what it was causing the look on Beth's face, like she had something nasty stuck under nose. Sherry stood from her desk and left, making sure to thank Beth as she passed and mentally flipping her off as she went. Huh. She guessed Jake's attitude had rubbed off on her more then she'd thought. Slipping into the elevator Sherry felt her blood quicken as she wondered what Derek's replacement wanted with her. Hopefully it was more then just talking about Edonia and China again. How many interviews had they needed to figure out what had happened? Too many, Sherry had found.

The elevator doors opened onto a brightly lit corridor. Glass walls either side showed her colleagues going about there business as Sherry headed straight for the office at the end of the hall. She could see Eric Anderson sat behind his desk, phone pressed to his ear. He spotted her just about to knock and waved her. on.

"-yes, thank you for the information. I'll be in touch soon." he finished his conversation as Sherry settled herself a little uncomfortably in the leather chair opposite his desk.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Eric placed the phone on its receiver as he fixed Sherry with a warm look. He had all the aspects of a father figure type of boss. He was in his late forties, slightly thinning gray hair and skin marred with only a few wrinkles. Still, he was handsome for his age according to other conversations Sherry had overheard in the ladies bathroom.

"I did. Miss Birkin, I believe we have an assignment for you."

Sherry felt her breath catch in her throat at his words. Finally, a chance to get back out into the world and away from these four walls.

"It's simple enough, nothing too taxing following your last mission-"

"I can handle it." Sherry blurted before she could stop herself. She hated people thinking she was weak. She'd been to hell and back more then once in her life, when was she going to get a little credit.

"I'm sure you can. Which is why I'm also assigning you a new partner, someone with a little experience who I think would make the perfect mentor for you."

A knock alerted Sherry that there was someone else about to enter the room. Spinning in her chair she spotted the man open the door and calmly walk inside. He half smiled at her, nodding his head in greeting.

"Leon!" Sherry exclaimed, almost throwing herself off the chair to hug him before she remembered just where they were. Instead she settled for returning his smile and watched as he took the seat next to her. "You're my partner?"

"Mentor." Leon corrected, gesturing back to Anderson. "You've been singled out as an exceptional agent."

Sherry felt her excitement whither a little as she looked between he two men. "When you say exceptional... do you mean what I can do. The healing?"

Anderson pressed his fingertips together and placed them on his chin, "No. Although your gift certainly gives you an advantage on the field we wouldn't be investing so much in you if we didn't think you had other skills to offer. You're intelligent, brave and able to adapt to new situations quickly. We see a lot of potential in you... so does Mr Kennedy."

Sherry glanced at the man beside her who was watching Anderson fixedly. Did Leon really think that about her? They'd hardly seen each other since the plane crash.

"So, without further ado... your new assignment..."

* * *

Jake dropped the apple by his feet and kicked it away. Good damn, he never got to finish one of those things. Turning on his heel he headed for the shadowed alley at his side, shooting random shots over his shoulder as he heard the approaching B.O.W's give chase. He smirked as he dived inside an abandoned building, making sure to leave the doors wide open behind him. Hell, if these things had been granted any kind of intelligence when they mutated it'd actually make his job difficult, he thought to himself. Placing his gun back in its holster Jake bent is muscled legs and leapt toward a piece of rope dangling halfway between the first and ground floors. The B.O.W's clawed at his feet as he effortlessly pulled himself up. The staircase had been taken out long ago, now all Jake had to do was get clear of the building within the next thirty seconds...

He knew the route by heart. Straight down the hall, left, out the window and jump onto the roof of the building next door. He could just make it as long as-

Shit. As long as nothing got in his way. Like the sight of a young girl, probably no older than seventeen huddled against one of the walls as she cowered from the echoing sounds of the trapped 's. Jake hesitated as she caught his eye.

"Ah fuck." he hissed, running past the left turn he needed to take to escape. He reached the girl quickly and pulled her to his feet. "Can you run?" he asked. The girl nodded. "Good. Move!"

Pulling her by her arm Jake headed back the way he'd come and made for the window. There was no way she'd make the jump, they'd have to land on the street. They stopped by the window and Jake knew they probably had less then ten seconds. "On my back, now!" he bellowed. The girl obeyed without question and Jake carried her weight as if it was nothing as her arms and legs wrapped around his neck and middle. He pulled himself into the window and didn't even bother making sure the coast was clear. His foot had just left the edge when the explosion ripped through the building, hitting him and the girl from behind with enough force to blow Jake from the building and onto the street below. He hit the ground. Hard. Having just managed to throw his arms over his head to protect it from the fall Jake rolled as best he could to cover the girl who'd lost her grip on him. He heard her cry out in pain, but he was too distracted by the falling debris of the building to take stock of any wounds.

He took the girls hand and pulled her up. She stood, unsteadily, and fell against him. "We've got to go." Jake told her, "There'll be more of those things soon. What the hell were you doing there anyway?"

The girl didn't answer, her free arm was wrapped around her ribs and she seemed to be struggling to breathe. Broken ribs, easily, Jake assessed. Oh well. Nothing he could do. He'd get her out of harm's way and then she could find herself a hospital or something.

He pulled the girl up into his arms and began to jog to the safe house he'd set up. Life had been easier once, when he'd found it so much easier to ignore that thing called a conscience. He started when he felt a hand press itself against his dirt streaked cheek. The girl was watching him, her eyes glazed over with pain, yet still she offered a small smile of gratitude.

"Thank you." she said softly.

Jake clenched his jaw for a moment before clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Don't mention it. Really. Don't."

* * *

A/N: Well... this chapter came easier then I thought. Turns out this one-shot wants to be a multi-fic. Huh. Hope you enjoy this little set up. Reviews appreciated... again. Thanks to those that already have, you inspired this really!

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the RE franchise.


	3. Chapter 3

Leon had struggled with flying ever since his little adventure in China. Something about having to fly a crashing plane just sort of put him off, which was why he glared as Sherry smirked at him from across their table.

"You okay there?" she asked.

"Why don't they have any vodka on this flight?" Leon responded grimly.

"We're working, honestly, what an example to set."

Sherry busied herself with their papers, throwing Leon the occasional amused glance. His knuckles had turned white the second the plane was in the air. She knew she was being mean by laughing at him and decided to change the subject to try and take his mind of the flight. "So... how's Helena? I heard she was absolved of any blame for the outbreaks."

Leon nodded solemnly. "I think it would have been better for her if she had been punished. The guilt... well, she's taken some time off on leave."

"That's why you needed a new partner huh?"

"Sure. Plus I think I've only got another five or ten years left in me before I retire. You know seeing you again... it makes me feel old."

Sherry frowned at him and rolled her eyes. "Jeez, sorry."

Leon chuckled under his breath. "I just mean I can't believe how much time has passed. You're all grown up, saving the world... how's Jake, by the way?"

He knew he'd touched a nerve the moment the name fell from his lips. Sherry almost dropped the file she was holding and immediately avoided his gaze. "Oh er, fine I think. Not heard from him in a while."

"Oh," Leon tilted his head, from what he'd seen of the two together he'd thought... "Never mind. At least you've got me, right." he teased.

Sherry's smile was a little forced, but she managed a short laugh. "Right. So, this guy we're looking for, Urik Bentley... he's never shown up on anyone's radar before now?"

"Perhaps he's just a new player getting mixed up in things he doesn't understand. Either way the D.S.O see him as a potential threat and we need to establish whether he's a risk factor."

"Why would he get involved in bio-terrorism. He's never been linked to Umbrella or Tricell..."

Leon shrugged. "His name came up during an interrogation. He's been funding a few small time companies dealing in weaponry all over the globe."

Sherry shook her head as her eyes fell upon his photograph. He looked to be only a little older then herself. With shaggy white blonde hair cut to his ears and strong jaw line he didn't look the sciencey type. "Where's his money come from?"

"Mostly inheritance. The rest is what we need to find out."

Sherry closed the file and slipped it inside her bag. They only had a few more hours until they landed and she was already uncomfortably warm. When they'd left Washington it was the middle of November, cold and wet. Her knee length boots, jeans and fur-trimmed jacket were a bit too much for the country they were about to touch down in. She excused herself from the table and made her way to the bathroom. Pulling off her jacket she ran the cold water from the tap over her arms, face and neck. God it felt good. She was glad she was only wearing a sleeveless white vest top underneath and decided to keep her jacket off for now. Heading back to the table she noticed Leon nursing a small glass of clear liquid.

"I hope that's water." she teased as Leon downed it in one go. He wrinkled his nose for a second before holding the glass up in a 'cheers' motion.

"'Course."

A voice came over the tannoy as the pilot informed them they'd be landing in just over an hour. Sherry sat back in her seat and pulled her phone from her pocket. Her inbox didn't have any new messages. She hadn't told anyone she was leaving, not even Claire. She didn't want to give her friend anything to worry about. Still, there was one person she could tell who wouldn't start freaking out. Typing in his name Sherry figured out how she was going to phrase it without giving too much away. Namely her desire to hear from him again, just to make sure he was okay of course...

_"Got new assignment today. At least this job lets me travel!"_

Light hearted and cheery with no details that could get her fired. Her finger hovered over the send button for a few moments before she bit the bullet and pressed. She tucked the phone away and tried not to think about it. How long had it taken her to stop checking her phone every fifteen minutes to see if he'd been in touch? Yet here she was, opening that old wound again and she didn't even know why. Sitting back in her seat Sherry decided to try and get some rest. Ignoring Leon's inquisitive look she let her eyes slide closed and tried to steer her dreams toward something pleasant. Like puppies and rainbows... Jake's head between her legs-

Her eyes shot open. Okay, perhaps not then, she thought. Now it was Leon's turn to watch her fidget. Sherry crossed her legs and then uncrossed them again, unable to get comfortable. She needed to stretch, to sprint. Heck, she needed Leon to stop looking at her like that.

"Do the B.S.A.A. know about this guy?" she asked suddenly, trying to occupy her mind with anything but thoughts of Jake.

"They're not involved in this, but they've got their ear to the ground too." Leon informed her.

"We've got no back up then, if things go sour." Sherry stated. Not that she'd had any before, but it sure had come in handy. Leon smiled reassuringly.

"If you can handle a guy like Muller then Urik shouldn't be a problem."

Sherry glanced at him from beneath her lashes and tried to figure out exactly what her old friend meant. Handle Jake? She hadn't handled him at all? His interest had been in the fifty million he was going to get for his blood. Until... well... until he had a change of heart. "Right." Sherry said nonchalantly. "But if there's more to this then we know right now, and let's be honest, there usually is. What then?"

Leon pondered her meaning quietly before gesturing for the hostess to pour him another glass of 'water'. "What would you suggest?"

Sherry gazed from the window at the passing landscape. A year ago her answer would have been to arrest him and bring him to the states for further questioning. Now she had a little voice in her head that came from more recent experiences. If Urik was the key behind these companies developing bio-weaponry to rival the C-Virus then he needed to be taken out of the picture. In the back of her mind she heard Jake's voice telling her what the simple option was.

"I guess it depends how nice he plays." Sherry said quietly. Leon have a small nod of understanding. She'd been an agent for much less time then him and yet she'd already learned the hard way that playing by the rules doesn't always mean doing the right thing. It saddened him while making him question his own inability to see things as they really were some times. He who hung on to his morals and values, the only things in his otherwise rather empty life that seemed to mean anything to him.

"I'll drink to that." he replied, downing his shot and slamming the glass on the table.

* * *

Jake Muller pressed his body against the door and listened for any sign that they'd been followed. He was sure this part of town was clear for now but still moved to block the door with a heavy looking bookcase. The girl he'd rescued had slid down the wall beside the door and was panting heavily.

"You alright?" Jake asked.

She nodded, wincing as she did so. "You blew up the building?"

Jake laughed dryly in response. "In my defence it was supposed to be empty. What were you doing there?"

"Hiding." she replied, as if it were obvious.

"Right. So er..." he grunted as he pushed the case over the door, "What's your name?"

The girl hesitated for a moment before responding, her eyes slipping from his face. "Darla." she told him quietly.

Jake smirked. "No it's not. But fine, if you want to be like that. I'm... Chris."

He wondered why _that_ had to be the first name he thought of. But hell, it wasn't important. She would be out of his hair soon enough. "Okay, we're just going to stay here until I know it's clear and then we'll get you home and fixed up real nice. How's that sound?"

Darla grimaced and pressed a hand to her side. She was dressed like most of the other women around here, in a long plain robe with her dark hair braided to one side. Her skin was sun kissed and smoothed. Up close he realised she was probably older then seventeen, though not by much. Jake crossed the dust covered living room and leant beside the window. There was no movement in the street, not even the dirt stirred. "Why's this place so..." he wondered out loud.

The girl, who had pushed herself up the wall and limped toward him assumed he'd been speaking to her and answered his question begrudgingly. "People like you came here years ago and started hiring people from the towns. Most of them made enough money to move their families away... others disappeared."

"Disappeared?" asked Jake, "And what the hell do you mean people like me?"

"Foreigners. Rich men who threw their money and their weight around."

"You know, I'm starting to regret saving your life."

The girl lifted her chin into the air and shrugged, "It would not matter if I died."

Jake rose an eyebrow and shrugged, "Whatever you say. So, where am I taking you?"

Darla looked bewildered by his question and nervously looked around the room. "You would still take me to safety, even though I insult you and tell you I am happy to die?"

"Listen sweetheart, if you want to top yourself that bad then be my guest. Just don't do it on my watch. I've got enough guilt keeping me company at night."

"Ah. So that is why... very well. There is a medical facility to the north-"

Jake took his gun from its holster and clicked off the safety. "Yeah yeah, I know. Alright, let's not sit on our asses too long. And you're walking the rest of the way. Just stay behind me."

The pair left through a back door leading to another deserted alley. Darla kept pace with Jake well and he was glad to find she didn't complain once as he refused to stop. He didn't have time to be babysitting. His job had been to lure the B.O.W's away from the town square so the boy's family could escape from the basement they'd been holed up in for three days. As far as he was concerned it was job complete, but he still needed go back and be sure. Thankfully the minor outbreak seemed to have been quickly contained and they reached the small hospital faster then he'd expected. Ignoring the strange looks he received when he placed an arm around Darla's trembling body an aided her inside the cool building.

"Yo, can I get some help here?" he called. A young man appeared beside him and pulled Darla away, throwing him a look Jake did not like at all. In fact a year or so ago he probably would have punched the guy out cold for the insinuation in the look. "Alright Darla, was nice meeting you and all that."

Darla slapped at the man's hands trying to drag her away and turned back to face Jake with a great deal less hostility then he was getting from everyone else.

"Thank you for helping me... Chris. I apologise for offending you before."

Jake waved her off and smirked, baring a few glinting teeth. "Takes more then that to hurt me honey. Now go with the nice man there before I punch him in balls."

Darla gave an unexpected laugh and reached out to squeeze Jake's arm. Leaving him feeling slightly puzzled for some reason. He shrugged off his bewilderment as he stepped back into the hot sun, pointedly ignoring the whispers around him. He knew he must have stood out like a sore thumb among the men and women dressed head to toe in robes. Not to mention the gun and knife strapped to his sides. He sighed, wishing he hadn't thrown his own garments away so haphazardly.

The sun was beginning to fall in the sky yet the heat was relentless. He needed to head back to the square before dark. Setting off at a jog Jake hadn't got very far when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Stopping beneath the shade of one of the taller buildings Jake leant against its white stone wall and flipped open the screen. The name he saw there made his heart thump hard in his chest and had he been moving he knew he'd have stopped dead in his tracks. The message was short and simple. The first he'd heard from her in nearly a month.

_"Got new assignment today. At least this job lets me travel!"_

Jake scowled at the message and tried scrolling down. Was that all she had to say? For a second he considered ignoring it all together, yet he knew he'd only be analysing her words all the way back to the square. She sounded so casual, perhaps the message hadn't even been meant for him. Drumming his fingers on the back of his phone he keyed in a message just as short and indifferent as hers.

_"Good for you, super girl."_

There. Returning his phone to his pocket Jake decided he wasn't going to think about her until his job was done. He told himself she could handle whatever it was she was doing, she didn't need him looking over her after all. That had become obvious at least.

Gritting his teeth he resumed his pace and tried to ignore the phone in his pocket. It suddenly felt heavy at his side, heavier then any phone had ever felt before. By the time he reached the square he was sure he hadn't felt it vibrate again and he wasn't going to check either. Removing his gun once again he carefully peered around the corner of the alley he'd first run through. There's been no sign of life in the destroyed building he'd passed. In fact he'd not seen a living thing for a good hour or so. Raising his gun Jake edged his way into the house whose door had been unlocked. He could hear no one inside, and a small brown bag had been left on one of the tables. Picking it up Jake heard the jangle of coins inside and smiled.

"Nice kid." he murmured. He hadn't asked for payment beside the apple, which he could find few decent kinds of in this country. He was just about to pocket it when he heard a click right beside his ear and a pressure against his lower back.

"Drop the gun. Hands on your head and get on the ground." said a gravelly voice he didn't know.

Jake bared his teeth. He had at least two guns on him and from the sound of the footsteps now entering the room a few more were about to join them. He did as instructed, slowly lowering himself to his knees.

"I said get on the ground!" the voice told him again, pushing the warm barrel of the gun against his ear. It had been fired recently. Jake could smell the metal.

"Alright, alright." he grumbled, bringing one hand down as if to press to the floor.

In one swift movement Jake ducked clear on the gun against his head and twisted, taking out the legs of the man right behind him. The gun fired but missed. Jake pulled his body over him as more guns suddenly started blazing. He could see three more men in the room looking angry and aghast in turn as their bullets pieced their comrades body. Jake felt the blood splatter over him and pulled his own gun free, his first shot hitting the closest man straight between the eyes. The other took two bullets to the leg while the remaining pair dived toward the door, just missing Jake's final shot. Kicking the now very dead thief from him Jake took chase, making sure to reload and put one last bullet in the head of the man screaming about his leg. He threw himself out the door only to stop dead when another gun was shoved directly in his face.

This man was much older than the other two and sported a large scar over his left eye. The milkiness of it told Jake he was blind, yet the other pierced him with a heartless stare he knew all to well.

"What do we have here..." the man jeered.

Jake felt the gun being snatched from his hand and caught sight of the man he'd been shooting at dragging something behind him. Twisting the boy's body Jake realised it was the kid he'd been helping. The boy was bleeding heavily from his mouth and nose while one eye was swollen to twice its normal size. Jake couldn't stop the growl building in his throat. "You get off beating up little kids."

The scarred man laughed. "Not my number one choice to pass the time. He's a tough one though. Didn't hold out long after we shot his dear grandmother in the gut though did he boys?"

Jake spotted a few more shadows move closer. He was fucked, he realised. Jake had been at death's door several times and on none of them had he really given a damn. It was bound to happen sooner or later and he'd always lived his life without regrets. Yet today, as the sky faded to a bloody red, Jake thought about the phone in his pocket and the last thing he'd ever said to the only person who's ever given a damn about him beside his mother. He regretted being such as ass. And now Sherry would probably never even know he'd died with her as his final thought.

A sharp pain in his temple, and then the world went black. He didn't feel the sack being placed over his head or his wrists being bound behind his back. The boy whimpered as Jake's body was dragged away.

"Please... why..." he managed to utter. The scarred man sauntered calmly to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, fixing him with his one cold blue eye.

"Why do most bad things happen in this world kid. Money."

The gunshot went unheard by anyone that would have cared. They left the boys body in the street. No doubt an animal would come along and clean it up soon. The group disappeared from the square without so much as a backward glance at the mess left behind.

* * *

A/N: Disclaimer: I own no rights to the RE franchise.

Already starting on chapter four. Thank you twisted cinderella who is really inspiring me to write this! Also, I have trouble knowing the difference between the use of then and than, as has been pointed out to me. If anyone spots me making a mistake please let me know.

Side note, this is rated M for a reason. Just sayin'.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark by the time Sherry and Leon arrived at their destination on the edge of town. They were both exhausted from their flight, yet as soon as they'd landed Leon had received a call instructing them to investigate an apparent outbreak of the C-Virus close by. Intel stated it was potentially linked to one of Urik's companies who had been recruiting from the local area for almost two years. Sherry drove the dirt covered jeep they'd acquired while Leon examined the satellite images he'd been forwarded. Sherry glanced to her side and noticed the way his face slowly darkened. Leon had changed, she realised. In her mind he was still the same young, rookie cop she'd met when she was a kid. During her time under the government's watch both Leon and Claire had been transformed into shining figures in her childish mind. Like guardian angels who would one day carry her away and give her the care she'd never had before. But time and life had opened her eyes. Unaware of her thoughts Leon placed the phone back in to his pocket with a little more aggression then was necessary and turned to look at the young woman frowning at the dark road ahead of them.

"Definitely looks like those things we fought in China." he told her solemnly.

Sherry shook her head. "How does this guy even have the C-Virus? And how's he managed to keep it contained?" Obviously there was no vaccine here, she thought bitterly. Or at least, no one who was willing to share.

Leon had no answers for her. "We don't know what Neo-Umbrella did with it, or what they managed to find from you and... from when you were in China." something told him mentioning Jake's name again wasn't such a good idea. Instead Leon skirted around the man's invisible presence around Sherry. "It's possible they passed on the information, or it was stolen."

"Or Urik is involved with Neo-Umbrella." Sherry thought out loud. She shivered even in the night's warm air. Just that name, _Umbrella_, brought back so many bad memories.

It didn't take long to reach the part of town indicated on their GPS. Sherry parked the jeep off the main road and the pair stepped into the dark night. The streets went unlit, they had only the moon that offered a ghostly illumination on the tired looking buildings. Sherry circled the car to reach Leon's side, her fingers already twitching for her gun. "Something seem a bit off to you?" she asked him quietly.

Leon nodded and zipped his leather jacket tighter around him. He had the distinct feeling that they were being watched. By who... or what... he wasn't sure. "There could be survivors too afraid to leave the quarantine zone. Let's get looking."

Setting off Leon missed the look Sherry gave him, a hidden smile on her lips. She was glad to know that, even with everything that had happened over the years, he still had the same good soul in him. Following his lead by pulling out her gun they made their way toward the town square, passing through the maze-like alleys and streets until they came to a decimated, burnt out building.

"What the hell happened here?" Sherry asked quietly. It looked like an explosion of some sort. Inwardly she groaned, hoping they hadn't developed some new self-destructing B.O.W.

"Beats me," Leon muttered, kicking aside the debris and continuing on his route. The silence was eerie and almost heavy on Sherry's ears with only the sound of their footsteps to be heard. So when they rounded a corner and startled a frightened looking dog of some kind she almost shrieked in alarm. The animal leapt back and ran from view, leaving the meal it had scavenged half finished in the road. As soon as Sherry realised what it had been feasting on she recoiled in horror as Leon stepped forward to investigate.

"Oh god... is that... a _kid_?" Sherry whispered, a hand half raised to cover her mouth.

Leon bowed his head in confirmation, lifting the blood stained turban to check for signs of mutation. "He's not been infected. And judging by the size of that hole in his skull... I don't think that dog is what killed him."

Sherry forced herself to swallow her disgust and knelt beside Leon. Sure enough some of the boy's skull seemed to be missing, revealing a grey and pink mess of brain and flesh exposed to the moonlight. She knew immediately what had caused such damage and clicked the safety off of her gun. "He was shot at point blank range. There's no way someone just panicked and killed him by mistake."

Leon made a sound of agreement and hastily scanned the surrounding buildings. The boy was cold and stiff. He'd been dead a few hours. The assailants were probably gone by now, he guessed they'd been hired to sweep the area and shot the boy carelessly. Mercilessly. "There doesn't seem to be any trace of B.O.W's. We should report this in and start looking for Urik first thing in the morning."

"You know, the fact that all the B.O.W's seem to have just vanished, not a body in sight, seems a bit..."

"Suspicious? Down right weird is what it is." he offered with a tilt of his head. "Someone knows something." Pulling his phone from his pocket Leon opened the camera and snapped a picture of the boys features. "I'll get Hunnigan to try and get an I.D on the boy and trace his last few hours. Perhaps he saw something he shouldn't..."

Sherry stretched out a hand and pulled the loose cloth of the boy's turban over his face, trying to give him a small amount of dignity in his death. She knew they couldn't do any thing more for him. As they left the scene to investigate the near-by homes she wondered if the boy had anyone looking for him, frightened for him, hoping he would come home safe. She also wondered how it had come to be that she found herself thinking it might be better is he did not.

* * *

Jake woke with the mother of all headaches. Opening his eyes he had to blink a few times before he realised the reason the world was still black was because his face was covered. That was also when he noticed the fact that his wrists seemed to be tied above his head and hooked on something that held his body aloft. Now he was not just aware of the pain in his head, but the ache of his shoulders and back too.

The memory of the boy's beaten face, the man with the blind eye... Jake hissed as it all came flooding back. "Hey! Anyone hear me?" he called.

The sound of a door opening with a loud groan told him yes, someone heard. As did the fist that suddenly tried to punch its way through his gut. Jake couldn't make a sound as the breath was knocked from his body. He choked as the urge to vomit overcame him.

"Stupid American loudmouth." said a voice from just below him, "You will be quiet or I will sew your big mouth shut!"

Jake felt powerless more from his lack of sight then his bound hands. He could easily escape from his position dangling from the ceiling. He had been taught a variety of tricks to escape captivity and at least this time he wouldn't have to dislocate anything, he thought almost amusedly to himself. But until he had some idea of where he was and who else was around him he didn't want to make any hasty moves.

"I'm not American." Jake drawled. "It's just my favourite accent. Much more attractive than yours to be honest. And your breath, I can smell it through this hood you dog-shit eating-"

Another punch to the gut and Jake considered leaving his snarky comments for a less violent audience. He heard the groan of the door again and the soft pad of booted feet on the ground. He guessed from the dull sound that the room's floor was made of dirt or sand, which meant they were probably in a storage unit, a barn or shed of some kind. The metallic moaning of the door pointed toward steel walls perhaps.

"Get out." said a new voice, "Guard the door and don't come back in until I say so. No matter what you hear..."

"Sounds ominous..." Jake muttered and waited for the retaliatory punch that didn't come. Instead the man left without a word and Jake knew he had been left alone with the guy in charge. He didn't need the hood pulled from his face to know he was about to look at the face of the one-eyed man. His eyes adjusted quickly to the dim light. He'd been right in his guess that they were in some sort of barn. A long ago forgotten one it seemed. Rusted chains and abandoned equipment surrounded them. Jake eyed everything quickly and noted that the main door was the only escape route.

"You won't be leaving here just yet." the scarred man told him simply.

Jake smirked, "I've been in worse places. Honestly, add a candle or two. Maybe a nice lamp over there by those rusty hooks..."

His captor watched him impassively for a moment before breaking out in short, animal like barks of laughter. "He told me you'd be funny. You're a funny man, eh?"

Jake rolled his eyes and wondered how he had ended up chained to the ceiling of this dump with a madman who sounded like he should be in a bad spy movie. "Would you like a knock knock joke?"

"Save it for the boss. He's looking forward to seeing you again." the man informed Jake as he slowly began to circle his suspended body. Jake stiffened. He hated people going behind his back.

"So you're not in charge?" he asked. At least if kept the guy talking he could hear how close he was even if he couldn't see him.

A small, raspy chuckle reached his ears. "Of the men you killed last night, yes. But I'm not the big cahone around here."

"So you're his little bitch then?"

A punch to the small of his back left Jake choking as he swung uselessly back and forth in the air. A second hit in his side left him unable to breathe for several minutes. He spat out his curses as the man reappeared in front of him, flexing his knuckles.

"Now, I was told to deliver you in one piece which is a disappointment. You see, my specialty is... how can I put this politely... cutting your fucking parts off."

Jake forced air in to his lungs and bared his teeth, "Now... when you say _fucking_ parts-"

Another hit. A mouthful of blood being spat on to the Earth. Jake had dealt with assholes like this before, and not once had he let them reduce him to a whimpering mess begging for mercy. He laughed openly in the man's face spitting blood over that ugly scar, who calmly wiped it away with the back of his hand, looking from the blood on his wrist to Jake.

"Perhaps this is an oppertunity to practice other skills, hm?"

Jake could only watch as the phone he recognised as his own was pulled from the man's shirt pocket and waved in his face. "You have friends on here?"

Jake didn't respond. The phone had no information about him or anyone else he knew. He always changed phones every few months and never kept any details saved-

Except for the message from Sherry.

The man must have seen the sudden panic in Jake's eyes as a cruel smile spread over his lips. "Ah yes, we found something. Who is your friend, 'Super Girl'? It's a shame you have no pictures-"

"You wouldn't like her. Super Girl is the name of this dude I know. He's kind of messed up, into all kinds of kinky shit. Hence the name-"

Jake found himself being momentarily struck dumb when the phone collided with his ear. He felt the trickle of blood run down his neck and started to feel his patience slipping away. The man threw the phone to the ground with a grunt. "You've broken it. Oh well. Let's hope your Super Girl won't miss you too much."

Jake ignored his quip and inwardly kicked himself for leaving that message on his phone. He had revealed a weakness when Sherry had been mentioned. A weakness he'd thought he'd pushed way, way down inside himself a long time ago. "Is this guy who's so eager to meet me going to be here anytime soon? See, I'd been hoping to be out of his shit hole like, _yesterday_." Jake grumbled, as if he were merely being kept waiting for some trivial appointment. He just wanted to the subject to be moved away from Sherry. If he started thinking about her now he'd begin to crumble. And he couldn't afford distractions, not now.

"I very much doubt you'll be going any further then six feet beneath where you hang."

"Way to put a downer on things," he sniffed, "so, what's his name? I've pissed off a lot of people in my time, can't keep track of them all."

"Why would I want to ruin the surprise? The fun is in the suspense, after all?"

"Yeah, a lot of women tell me that. Not that you'd know, I'm sure-"

In Jake's short life so far, keeping his mouth in check was one of those things he had simply never bothered to learn. Even when it meant his ribs were coloured black and blue by the time he was left to fall unconscious by the man he'd been helpfully trying to convince needed help with his anger issues. Jake's eyes flickered open to gaze at his dangling feet hovering over the smashed screen of his phone. At least she was safe. He thought. They couldn't trace her from that message, he was sure. At least...

At least he was not going to cause her any more pain then she had already been through because of him.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to reviewers who have been so encouraging! The Jerry reunion is merely a chapter or two away! I can't guarantee it'll be hugs and kisses all round though...

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the RE franchise.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherry and Leon stepped into the morning sun, both haggard and a little worse for wear but eager to continue their mission. Neither had been able to sleep well. Leon had been plagued by concerns over the dead child and his link to the outbreak. Sherry had been concerned with other, less professional, matters. Checking her phone every fifteen minutes she'd pretended to be going over the information they had on Urik Bentley when Leon had asked. She could hardly admit that her slowly worsening mood was in fact due to Jake's blunt reply. She had been fighting with herself to respond while another part of her said not to bother. If he was going to be cold and distant then she wasn't going to beg for his attention.

These were the very thoughts she was still trying to shake when they stepped into the poorly ventilated medical bay, intending to question the survivors. The smell of death and decay was strong. Men, women and children who had been unlucky enough not to be assigned a bed lay in the halls, moaning and pleading for help. Sherry looked at Leon, horrified. The older man shrugged it off. He had seen far worse in his time. He would see what could be done in terms of aide for these poor people, but he knew better than to get his hopes up.

"We should split up and start asking questions." he told her, nodding for her to toward what seemed to be a women's ward. Sherry agreed and, trying to resist the urge to cover her mouth, began asking anyone capable of answering her what had happened. A man who appeared to be trying to treat a large cut on a woman's head overheard her questions and called out.

"You! What are you doing, these people are sick!"

Sherry hesitated. She wanted to apologise for intruding but knew that if they were going to get to the truth she needed witness testimony. "I'm sorry. But I need to know what happened here yesterday."

"We were attacked by ungodly creatures, what more do you need to know!"

"Who brought those creatures here? What exactly did they look like?" Sherry pushed.

The man glared as he finished changing the woman's bandages and moved away from the bed. Sherry followed. "If you could just give me a moment of your time-"

"I have work to do and... and we don't talk about... those _things_."

"You mean this has happened before?" Sherry asked. How could it be possible that an outbreak could occur more then once with limited fatalities, let alone without it being reported.

The man had stopped in front of a drawn curtain and was attempting to wash his hands in a questionable looking sink. "They come. We hide. They go. That is all you need to know."

Pulling back the curtain he tried to end the conversation. Sherry simply pulled the curtain back and ducked beneath it. The room was lined with mattresses against every wall. Sherry tried not to look at the small, lifeless bodies. Apparently this was the children's ward.

"I can help." she insisted, "I can stop whoever it is making these things attack you."

Sherry heard a snort, but it did not come from the man. He had busied himself checking on the children. Looking to the mattress closest to her Sherry noticed a girl in her teens sat against the wall, looking pained. She held her ribs and breathed unsteadily as Sherry knelt in front of her.

"What do you know?" she asked quietly.

The girl stared at her, hard. Her hair was pulled into a messy braid over her shoulder, dirt and blood marred her face. "You cannot stop him. He owns our town, no one wants to help us. Except..."

"Except who? Who owns you?" Sherry pushed.

"The rich man. He came here offering jobs with lots of money. But the people who went to work for him... they never came back. Now those creatures attack us. He brought them here, I'm sure of it. My father was sure, he got a job to try and find the truth. To find... my brother. That was three months ago. I've not seen them since."

"And who helps you. You mentioned no one except..."

"Sometimes people come to fight the monsters, as long as they are paid. I was helped by a man who blew up a building to kill those things."

Sherry's heart stopped beating. "Mercenarys..." she whispered, more to herself then the girl.

"The man... he told me his name was Chris."

Sherry felt her heart miss a beat. Yes, for a moment she had thought... but she had merely been thinking of him too much. Why would he be here? What was the likelihood that they would be in the same place at the same time? Flicking open her phone Sherry opened the photo file of Urik Bentley and showed it to the girl. "Is this him, the rich man?"

The girl swallowed hard before nodding. Standing from the floor Sherry felt herself go dizzy for a second. She had to get out of the room, of the hospital. The smell, the heat, it was too much for her to handle. Stumbling toward the curtain she made her way outside. The heat was still the same, but the smell was gone at least. Taking a deep breath Sherry tapped in Leon's number and only had to wait a few seconds for him to pick up.

"Sherry?"

"I'm outside. Listen, there's a girl who confirmed Urik's been here. There's definitely a link between him and the attacks."

"Okay, I've heard similar descriptions. I'll be with you in a sec, Hunnigan's just told he she's got an I.D for that kid."

Hanging up Sherry wandered to a spot of shade beneath a nearby building. Wiping the sweat from her face she let her body slide down the wall. When the girl had mentioned mercenarys she had felt something like a current run through her body, a sense of knowing that it _must have been him. _

Wishful thinking, she thought. How stupid she was.

Stupider still when she felt something being pressed against her mouth as an arm reached around the side of the building and pulled her from view of the hospital. The smell of the thing pressed over face made her gag before her vision began to swim. Vaguely she realised it was doused in chloroform as the world began to swirl and turn black in front of her eyes. She saw nothing of her kidnapper who held her firmly until she stopped struggling before carrying her into the back of a dust covered car. They were gone before Leon stepped into the sun and worriedly eyed the empty street. Taking out his phone he made to call her phone. He heard its shrill ring not far from where he stood. Following the sound his blood turned cold to find it discarded by the wall of an empty building. He spotted car tracks in the dirt and immediately put a call in to Hunnigan to check the satellite surveillance set up that very morning.

"It's a red car heading north, already a few miles away. I can't see who took her, they attacked from behind and Sherry appeared unconscious when they left."

Leon ran toward the jeep with his phone still jammed against his ear. "I'm following. You'll have to guide me."

"On it. But Leon, you should wait for back up-"

"It's Sherry, I'm not letting anything happen to her again!" Leon snapped.

Hunnigan paused for a moment. She had been briefed on Leon's history with the young woman and knew there was nothing she could say that would stop him. "Okay. I understand. Just remember that Sherry Birkin is an agent too. She's not a child anymore."

Leon ignored the urge to hang up. "Just tell me where to go." he growled. He was not going to fail again. He was supposed to be watching over Sherry and he'd let her be snatched away again from under his nose. "Does Urik know the D.S.O are investigating him?"

"You think he's behind this?"

"Why else would someone take her? But if he knows we're here there must be a leak somewhere on your end."

"I'll look into it. Just worry about getting Sherry back. And Leon..."

It didn't really need to be said, but Hunnigan said it anyway.

"Be careful out there."

* * *

Jake was no longer dangling from the ceiling. His hands were bound behind his back and he could feel the wire used to tie his feet cutting into his skin. The hood had been placed over his head again blocking out his sight and making the sound of voices drifting across the room muffled. Jake remained still on the floor and tried to listen. He recognised the guy who had gone to work on his ribcage. The other was a much softer voice, one that tugged at a memory that wouldn't quite come back to him.

"What are the chances that Muller shows his face in town after all this time..."

"He was protecting some kid and his family."

"I hope you tied up any loose ends."

"Sure did boss."

Jake felt his blood run cold as the memory of the boy's bruised face swam before his eyes. He had refused to let himself wonder what happened to him, now he knew.

A hand wrapped itself around his arm and pulled him upright against the wall. Jake grunted as pain shot through his ribs. He was sure nothing was broken, fractured maybe, but not broken. He blinked as the hood was pulled from his head and stared up at the smiling face of the one eyed man and his companion. Strong, pointed features. Skin darker then the last time he saw him and his sandy hair bleached a lighter shade of blonde. Jake couldn't help the disbelieving smirk on his lips as he looked at the man he hadn't seen in almost two years.

"Urik. Good to see you again old friend."

Urik Bentley twisted his mouth into a cold smile. "Muller, it's been a while. How strange that we should find ourselves in the same place at the same time."

"Especially in a town being constantly invaded by B.O.W's, but I'm sure that's nothing to do with you." Jake drawled. Behind his back he pulled at the rope binding his hands. It was too thick to merely break, he'd need to find something to cut it with. Eyeing both men he spotted his knife now hanging at the side of his captor. "You throw quite the welcoming party."

Urik slowly bent down to reach Jake's eye level, running his hand over his shaven chin. "You know, I seem to recall some unfinished business between us. I paid you an awful lot of money to do a job you didn't complete."

Jake shrugged his shoulders as best he could in his bound state and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "You left out a few details Bentley. You knew my terms, I don't hurt women or kids, especially when they're civilians."

"So you thought you'd just take off with my money?"

Jake rolled his shoulders, feeling his muscles stretch and groan in his neck. "If it helps, I had a great time with it. Met this cute girl in Tahiti-"

A sharp sting suddenly exploded across Jake's cheekbone as the sound of Urik's ring adorned fist collided with his face. Jake felt the trickle of hot blood spread over his scar and down his throat.

"You think this is funny, that this is some sort of game? I want my money back Muller. Word has it you became quite the little earner. A real good killing machine. So, you tell where you keep your cash and we'll only break a few of your bones. I'm sure you'll walk again someday."

Jake furrowed his brow as if considering Bentley's offer before drawing in one long breath.

"Fuck. You."

He braced himself for the pain that never came. Instead Bentley stood slowly and turned to his subordinate. "Maverik, with me. We have other matters to attend to for now."

The two men headed for the exit, leaving Jake leaning against the wall as he watched them leave without so much as a backward glance. He knew they'd be back. Jake had learned a thing or two about extracting information from less then willing participants. Letting them stew in their fear of what was to come sometimes proved more effective then the actual torture itself. Unfortunately Bentley had made the mistake of leaving Jake able to see his surroundings. Hissing as his body protested at the movements Jake began to drag himself around the filthy floor looking for anything that could cut his hands free. As he did he remembered the day Urik had hired him. He was barely eighteen and already had a reputation for his... skills. Jake had been told to track down some AWOL researcher named Lesley Archer who'd stolen from Bentley's company and retrieve the information before making sure the former employee was silenced. Permanently. What Bentley had failed to tell him was that Lesley Archer was a woman. A woman in hiding with her two kids after trying to expose the dealings Urik had going on in the black market.

Jake Muller had long ago tried to bury his conscience, his moral compass being replaced by one which only pointed in the direction of who offered the most money. But when he had broken into her home that night and held a gun to the sleeping woman's face as her youngest son stirred in the bed beside her... he hadn't pulled the trigger. Jake waited for the woman to wake. He still remembered the feel of her lips against the palm of his hand when he'd stopped her screaming in panic. He'd told her he wasn't there to hurt her, that she was in danger and needed to hightail it out of the damn country.

He left. He left the woman and her children, took his money and disappeared. He had no idea if she was still alive or if Bentley had sent someone else after her. Jake hadn't thought about it since he closed the door to her home and boarded the first plane that could take him far away.

Crawling toward the pile of rusty hooks he'd spotted earlier Jake contemplated the irony of the situation. His failure to kill one woman two years ago had led to the death of an entire family he'd been trying to protect. In his mind, doing the right thing always seemed to have a messy consequence. Yet, as he tugged free a particularly nasty looking hook and began digging its pointed end into the thick rope he wondered why he felt the rising thirst for revenge unfurling within him. Jake made short work of cutting the rope and quickly tore free his feet. Standing he found himself a little unsteady to begin with. Examining the hooks he picked the few that looked like they would do the most damage, pricking his thumb on one as he tested its edge. They would do until he retrieved his gun. Moving silently Jake headed for the door, pressing his ear to it he heard nothing. He closed his eyes as he listened harder, one hand wrapping around the handle, as the kid's face once again invaded his mind. The boy and his family hadn't meant anything to him. But they had been innocent, their only sin was letting Jake into their home. And hell had followed him, as it always did. It was time Bentley and his lackeys suffered a little payback.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been a few weeks, but with the festive season, some very exciting personal news and then getting ill once again with a nasty cough/cold filling my head with what feels like cottony mucas, I hope you will forgive me. Many thanks to those still reviewing, you all give me the motivation to sit my butt down and write.

Disclaimer: I own no right to the Resident Evil franchise.


	6. Chapter 6

When Sherry woke she quickly realised a few things. One was that her nose and throat burned with the acrid stench of chemicals. The second was that she seemed to be tied to a chair with her arms bound tightly behind her back, making her shoulders ache horribly. Her mouth was covered in tape that made her skin itch, but she could see. Lifting her head slowly she stared about the dark room. The floor and walls were made of rotting wood. The window partially blocked out the sun with a moth eaten sheet. Old belongings littered the room. A bed with no mattress, a wardrobe missing a door. Her brain seemed to be working too slowly as she tried to remember how she had gotten to the room.

The sound of footsteps reached her ears. The door to the room opened cautiously as a pair of dark brown eyes peered into the room. The eyes belonged to a young boy, not even in his teens by her guess. He didn't seemed surprised by her presence in the room, but he did eye the rope around her ankles with sympathy.

Stepping around the door Sherry realised the boy was holding a glass filled with water. He approached her slowly, looking over his shoulder as if waiting for someone to appear any second. Pressing his finger to his lips he pointed at the tape over her mouth. Sherry nodded to show she understood not to make a sound. He pulled the tape off slowly and Sherry gulped in the air, feeling it rush to her head. The boy held the glass up to Sherry's lips who managed by some miracle in her docile state to drink most of it without spilling it down her front. Licking the moisture from her lips Sherry decided to see if the boy would talk. Keeping her voice low she asked his name. The boy merely shook his head and looked over his shoulder nervously.

"Do you speak English?" Sherry tried.

The boy nodded, clearly growing agitated by her questions.

"You're not supposed to be in here, are you?" Sherry asked softly. The boy nodded once again, his fingers tightening around the glass. Sherry sighed. "Can you tell me anything about how I got here?"

"He won't tell you anything Miss Birkin. He knows better then that."

The voice in the doorway made both of them jump. The boy looked terrified by the mans presence, who was dressed very differently from anyone Sherry had seen so far in a slightly dirtied suit minus the jacket, as if he were about to go to work in an office in the city. Sliding a pair of sun glasses off his face Sherry looked into a pair of cool blue eyes as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. She knew him immediately.

"Urik Bentley..." Sherry breathed.

The man smiled. "You know me already. But of course, the D.S.O has been sending their spies into my organisation for some time now. You and that American man at the hospital were asking some _intrusive_ questions."

"Where's Leon?" Sherry demanded. The last thing she remembered was speaking to him on the phone.

Urik folded his glasses into his shirt pocket and smirked. Gesturing for the boy to come closer he made sure to push him roughly from the room, muttering something Sherry couldn't quite hear. The door closed with a snap behind him and Sherry suddenly felt very, very weary of the man now eyeing her closely.

"Leon... Leon Kennedy I assume? Hm. Finally, they're sending in the big boys to play. No matter. You, my dear, have my attention now." The slick haired man pulled a second chair from somewhere behind Sherry and sat it quietly on the floor opposite her. He crossed one ankle over his knee as he made himself comfortable, seemingly unfazed by the thought that her partner was surely looking for her.

"I am a man of patience." he began, speaking as if to a child, "But even I have my limits. The D.S.O should just give up their investigations and leave me be. Else things are going to get very unpleasant."

"Are you making a threat against our country, Mr Bentley?"

"I'm just saying, you stay on your side of the playground and I will stay on mine. There's no need to concern yourselves without a godforsaken pit in the middle of nowhere. I'm sure you have more important things to take care of like that nasty outbreak a few months ago. You have a string of bad luck in your record, don't you Miss Birkin."

Sherry couldn't help but shiver when Bentley spoke her name. He looked at her as if looking at an old friend, and those eyes Sherry realised, they were eyes she knew...

"You worked with my father!" Sherry breathed, suddenly remembering a much younger, softer face from her past. Her father had begun spending a lot of time with certain scientists shortly before his death. Sherry could still remember her parents arguments. Her mother had not liked the new man her father insisted on sharing his work with, she didn't trust him...

Urik smiled slowly, "You remember. I must say, I was surprised to see you here. Little Sherry Birkin, all grown up and sticking her nose where it doesn't belong."

Sherry felt her fists clench behind her back. Everything the D.S.O had been afraid of about this man... they were right. There was no way he wasn't involved in the suspected experimentations that had been reported. But how had Urik kept such a low profile over the past decade?

"But now we have a small problem. I can't just let you go free and I don't really have the facilities to keep you tucked away..."

The blonde woman felt her blood run cold as her predicament became clear. Whatever Urik was up to, he wasn't interested in anything but keeping it secret. Sherry spotted the gun strapped to his side. She'd have to play dead until her body healed from the wounds he would inflict, it was her only option. She'd never experienced the pain of a gunshot before, but she could guess it wasn't going to just be a tickle. Urik didn't seem to know about her ability, if he did he certainly wouldn't be so keen to kill her. If she could not give in to the pain until he was gone she could escape-

The gun was slowly pulled from his side as Urik rose to his feet. It took only two small steps for him to close the gap between them and place the tip of the gun against Sherry's sweat covered forehead. Her heart stopped. She had healed from every wound ever inflicted on her since she'd been infected... but never had she had any form of trauma to the brain. It was something her doctors had theorised about, whether her power would work if her heart or brain were seriously damaged. There had been no way to test their ideas without the risk of her dying.

Sherry let her eyes slide closed, blocking out the dim light, the twirling dust she could see in the streaks of sunshine that filtered through the sheet covered window. She was oddly calm in those few seconds. Perhaps her many brushes with death, being pushed to her limits mentally and physically, had desensitized her even to her own mortality. She drew what she thought would be her last breath just as the sounds of voices and gunfire reached them both. Her eyes flung open to see Urik staring furiously at the door.

"God damn, how did he get out?" he swore to no one in particular, pulling the gun from Sherry.

The blonde woman sagged against the chair. It was Leon. It had to be... but then, who was Urik talking about? She suddenly found herself being hoisted to her feet, her ankles untied and her mouth once again being covered in tape. Urik pulled her against his own body, wrapping an arm around her throat to hold her like a shield as they backed away from the door. Sherry focused on getting her legs to hold her weight, this was her chance to make a break for it. If only she could get her hands free...

The sounds of screaming, shouting and shots stopped as suddenly as they started. Urik didn't seem fazed by the silence. He was waiting for something, and it wasn't long before the steady sound of footsteps reached the door. Sherry's breathing was ragged as she tried to keep calm.

"Please, let it be Leon..." she thought to herself desperately. The door gradually opened and a figure appeared before them, covered in dust and blood. Sherry's eyes widened and she couldn't help sagging against Urik's surprisingly sturdy frame in a mixture of shock and relief. She couldn't understand how he was here, why his eyes were fixed upon Urik's with deadly intent she'd seen many times before.

Jake Muller did not look at her, but Sherry could feel the anger radiating from him in waves. Urik seemed to lean back slightly, taking her with him. Sherry once again felt metal pressed against her head as his hands tightened around her throat.

"That was quite a commotion downstairs. I do hope you didn't make a mess..."

* * *

The hook made for a messy, clumsy weapon. But it was effective. Jake dragged the heavy weight of the man who'd been left to guard the door back inside the barn before searching his body for a better weapon. The man was carrying a magnum with only a handful of extra rounds and a small knife. Jake took both and slung the hook to the side before trying to wipe the blood from his face. He succeeded only in smearing it over his jaw and neck. It had been a long time since he'd spilt human blood, but now was not the time to reflect on his killing. He didn't know how long he'd have until someone realised he was gone. Even though his gut was telling him to get the hell out of the country and find a place to lay low, he knew he had things to settle with his old employer.

Peering from the door Jake took a good look at his surroundings. He seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, the only features that stood out against the never ending expanse of sand and blue sky was an old house that looked like a strong breeze might bring it crashing down. It didn't seem the sort of place Urik would stay. Jake could safely assume that this was where they brought certain business matters that they wanted to keep off the record.

Parked in front of the house were three cars. One a dirt covered hatchback, the other a dust covered truck and a shiny, silver four by four sitting nicely beside it. Jake smirked. Urik's no doubt. He always liked the finer things in life.

His plan was simple enough. Slash the tires on two of the cars, leaving one for him to use after he'd found Urik and blown the man's head clean off his shoulders. Then he was gone. Jake considered he'd earned himself a vacation. He was only a second away from stepping from behind the door and making his way toward the house when he spotted something moving in the distance. Quickly. Feeling the gun heavy in his hand Jake grumbled to himself and waited. The jeep that approached didn't slow down until it skidded to a halt outside the house. Jake watched in confusion as a man he couldn't quite see leapt from the vehicle, pulling a gun from his side. As the dust the jeep had kicked up began to settle Jake recognised the mop of blonde hair sticking to the man's face. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Kennedy..." he muttered to himself, "What're you doing here?"

Leon didn't hesitate as he sprinted toward the house. He'd made it to the porch when the gunfire started. Raised voices in a language Jake could only understand snatches of began to emanate from the house. Jake frowned, shifting his position to watch as the agent kicked the door open and opened fire.

"Oh hell..." Jake hissed. It was now or never. He couldn't let Kennedy take down Urik. That was for him to do alone. Throwing open the door Jake cautiously made his way to the house, avoiding the front door he made for a side window and glanced inside. Shouts and gunfire made their words unintelligible and Jake considered the fact that Leon had finally seen too many horrors in his day and had finally gone mad. There weren't a lot of men inside the house, but it only took one bullet to find its way inside your noggin and you were done for. Jake circled to the back of the house. Sure enough the door was hanging off its hinges. A man suddenly appeared, freezing when he spotted Jake standing there. It took only a moment for them to recognise each other from the alley Jake had been captured in.

Luckily for Jake his gun was already drawn. The man fell to the ground, unmoving. Blood stained the sand around his head.

More noise reached Jake's ears. Whoever was still inside obviously thought the house had been surrounded. Jake smiled to himself. Whoever these people where that Urik had hired he must have scraped from the bottom of the barrel. Throwing himself against the wall beside the door Jake took a long breath before joining in the hail of bullets.

"Kennedy!" he bellowed, "I've got your back!"

Jake stepped over the bodies of the two men either side of the door leading from what had once been a kitchen to the main room. The gunfire had stopped. A large sofa and coffee table had been overturned, each had a corpse lying either over it or behind it riddled with holes. Jake heard footsteps move in the room next door. Quickly reloading his gun with the last of the bullets he had left, Jake followed slowly.

"Kennedy, you in here?" he hissed.

After a slight pause he heard a reply. "Jake?"

The voice was pained. Jake quickly moved toward it, kicking aside the debris and empty shells as he listened for the sound of movement upstairs. There seemed to be nothing. "What the hell was that, hero?" Jake clucked his tongue as he crouched beside Leon who was holding a hand to his leg, just above his knee, and breathing shakily. He was leant against the staircase, face covered in dirt and sweat.

"They got her." Leon said hastily, "They brought her here..."

"Got who?" Jake asked, peering around from something to bandage the wound to the man's leg. It was bleeding heavily, the kind of heavy which would lead to a bad case of death if they couldn't stop it.

"S-Sherry."

Jake's hunt for a tourniquet was quickly forgotten. "She's here? In this house? How? Why?" He didn't even wait for an answer as he stood and prepared to make his way upstairs. He could hear Leon trying to say something as he bounded up the steps, all concern for stealth and secrecy forgotten. The details of Leon and Sherry's appearance were unimportant to Jake as the realisation that Urik was not one of the bodies slumped on the floor downstairs, which meant he had to be somewhere up here. With her. With Sherry. The thought made his blood run cold. There were only two doors upstairs. One was open and led to an empty bathroom, the other...

Jake took hold on the handle and turned, already guessing at what he was about to see inside.

Calmly he stepped into the room, his face carefully controlled as his eyes fell upon the hand around Sherry's throat as he held her in front of him. A gun pressed against her temple.

"That was quite a commotion downstairs. I do hope you didn't make a mess." Urik smiled.

Jake raised both hands, the gun hanging loosely from his fingers. "Come on Urik. I thought this was about us, let the girl go so we can finish this."

It took every ounce of strength and will not to look at Sherry. Her hands were bound, her mouth covered and just seeing his hand against her skin made Jake furious. Yet he couldn't show it. If Urik knew of his link to Sherry he'd use her against him in the most vile ways. Urik had a reputation as a sadist, one Jake did not need to see proof of.

"I'm sorry old friend. This is slightly more important then your debt to me... but you never did like to see women and children in danger, did you?" Urik pushed the gun harder against Sherry's head as she choked back a whimper. Jake lowered his hands, not dropping the gun. "You owe me one dead woman, do you not?"

Jake bared his teeth in a mockery of a smile. "I owe you a bullet in your head Bentley." His fingers twitched as the urge to shoot grew stronger, but Jake could not risk hitting Sherry. Regardless of her ability to heal, he would not be responsible for her being hurt.

"Go ahead, kill me and put a target over your head for the rest of your life Muller."

As the adrenaline that had been pumping in his veins began to subside, Jake began to feel the ache and soreness spreading over his body. He had taken quite the beating already, his body was tired. Yet he couldn't let it show. Hiding behind a well practised arrogant smirk Jake cocked his head to one side. "Are you that important? Seems to me you're no more then a lackey. A tool."

Urik's confident smile wavered as anger flickered over his features. "You know nothing. You're no more then a muscle brained killer-"

"Who disappeared with a large lump sum of your money. This muscle brained killer knows more then you think, and a lot more then you do." Jake drawled. It was becoming more and more apparent that whatever role Urik was playing, it was not one of significance. Jake had a nose for the big players and the small timers. Urik was definitely the latter. "So how about I give you back what you paid me and we all just go our own way. No hard feelings."

Urik's smile returned with menace as he brushed his chin against Sherry's pale face, making her pull away in disgust. Every muscle in Jake's body stilled. No one had the right to lay a hand on her, he thought possessively. Urik would pay for every bruise, every mark on her.

"If only it could be that simple. But the girl here is an inconvenience I have to be rid of. Perhaps you and I could reach an agreement of sorts, but _she_ has to go."

Jake dragged in a breath between his teeth, hissing dangerously. "Shame." With that he lowered both hands, twisting his body to avoid the bullet Urik had fired at his chest, Jake took aim and pulled the trigger. He had no time to think of the damage his own bullet would cause as it pierced Sherry's own small frame just by her shoulder, sending her slamming back against Urik and throwing him into the wall.

He let go of her body as if dropping a puppet, sliding down the wall as she tumbled to the ground. Red spilled over his shirt, spreading over the entire left side of his chest. The gun slipped from his fingers as he stared at the seeping blood in shock. Jake kept his gun aimed at his head as he leapt toward Sherry's shivering body. Pulling the tape from her mouth her pushed down the urge to cradle her against him, telling her how sorry he was. How he couldn't see any other way...

And it was his urgency to come to her aid which made him forget that Urik was only dying, not dead. His hand stretched out to the discarded gun just as Jake looked up, spotted the fingers wrapping around it-

Not for the first time in Jake's life, time seemed to slow. He felt Sherry's convulsing body against him, her cries of pain piercing his heart as he squeezed the trigger of his own gun... only for it to click and jam uselessly. Urik's snide smile enraged him as Jake did his best to cover Sherry, thinking how ironic that his desire to see her again, to show her the man he had become since their parting, would begin and end in bloodshed.

The thunderous clap of the gun made him flinch as Jake waited for the pain. Pain that did not come. Instead time seemed to resume its usual speed as Urik once again spasmed violently as three more shots echoed about the room, making Jake's ears ring. A dull thud as the gun once again hit the ground and blood trickled from Bentley's mouth, eyes wide and staring at the figure lying across the doorway, both hands clutching the smoking weapon that seemed to take so much of his energy to hold. Jake laughed. Short and sharp and relieved.

"Kennedy! You bastard! Perfect timing!"

Leon shot him a withering look. "Sherry?" he asked urgently, spotting the woman's legs protruding from beneath Jake's body. Jake looked down at the woman in his arms. Her eyes were dull, her chest covered in freshly pumping blood.

"She isn't healing!" Jake realised in horror.

He heard Leon's straining breathes as he dragged himself across the floor, his leg leaving a trail of blood behind him. He too was pale, obviously still losing blood. "She's hurt?"

"Shot." Jake confirmed, moving to lay her flat on the ground. Her face looked so small against his hand, Jake thought. Her eyes flickering, unseeing.

"The bullet, is it still in?" Leon asked, forcing away the sickening fear creeping within him.

Jake shook his head, "No. It went right through her." His hands had already pressed themselves against the wound to stop the flow of blood. Was it because she was unconscious? She had suffered worse before and healed, did she have to be awake to do so?

Leon chose to ignore the way Jake's jaw tensed when he answered, the emotion swimming in his grey blue eyes that revealed something more then concern for his partner. He pulled himself round to Sherry's side and pressed a finger to her neck, searching for the strength of her pulse. His lips set themselves in a rigid line, his eyes staring down at the woman he'd been assigned to oversee and promised himself he would protect. Jake felt panic rising within him.

"We have to get her to a hospital, now!"

"Give her time..." Leon said slowly. The pulse beneath his fingertips was irregular, but strong. "_Come one Sherry..."_

Jake grit his teeth, feeling his throat constrict. He had done this, he had caused this. He had assumed she would heal quickly, like last time, and everything would be okay...

His mind whirled with the prospect of watching her die. He wouldn't allow it, he couldn't carry on knowing he had destroyed the one thing that meant anything to him anymore-

Sherry's eyes suddenly flew open as her mouth formed the shape of a surprised "Oh!"

She arched her back against the wooden floor and cried out, her hand coming up to press over Jake's as a surprising tirade of curse words neither man thought she knew escaped her lips. Jake's mouth cracked into a smile as he laughed. She was in agony, cursing with every swear word under the sun. But she was _alive_.

Leon removed his fingers from her throat and sat back, looking paler by the second. His leg, Jake noted, was bound by what looked like a shredded curtain. It wasn't doing enough to stop the blood flow and he knew the older man didn't have long. Jake was already scooping Sherry into his arms and planning to break apart the chair for Leon to use as a crutch while they made their way to the car when a voice in the door froze him. Peering over his shoulder he realised he had forgotten about the man who had brought him here. The man with the scar over his blind eye. Behind him stood another small boy, much younger then one shot back in the alley the night before. The child held on to the man's leg and stared at them all in fear.

"Well now," growled the man - Maverik, if Jake remembered correctly - as he rose one thick eyebrow and cocked the shotgun he turned to face down at them all, "what a monumental cock-up we have here."

* * *

**A/N: Many thanks for the kind reviews and the patience for waiting for the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to the RE franchise.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Jake sat with his back against the glass wall and stared at the unconscious woman lying so close to him. The two were separated by another glass wall, one Jake had already tested the strength of until his knuckles were bloody and his muscles exhausted to the point that he had collapsed onto the cold, tiled floor. They had been brought here, to these cells lined against each other in a long, brightly lit hallway, by Maverick and his men.

_His _men. Jake sniffed. In all the commotion, the shock at finding Kennedy at the house and knowing Sherry was somewhere close by had been enough to make him forget about the one-eyed man responsible for the collection of black and blue bruises over his ribs. He still hadn't quite figured out what was going, what Bentley had been trying to achieve out here in the middle of nowhere or why someone like Maverick was using him. There was far more to this then he could see, but right now it wasn't his priority to figure it out. Right now all he could think about was the slow rise and fall of Sherry's chest as she slept.

Rubbing a hand over his tired eyes Jake wondered what had happened to Leon after he'd been knocked unconscious. His guess was that Maverick would leave him for dead, that is if he hadn't already put a bullet in his head.

Jake dropped his hand from his eyes as he caught sight of movement from between his fingers. Sherry's hand had moved, sluggishly coming up to press against her temple before moving to press against her shoulder. The shoulder Jake had shot her through. He felt a stab of regret and loathing for himself as Sherry's eyes blinked open and looked around, her fingers pressing into the spot which had eventually healed from the gunshot. As soon as Maverick had seen the wound close before his own eyes he had dropped the gun aimed at her head and signalled for his men to take her away. Jake had tried to stop them, only to have the world turn black on him as something sharp stabbed him on the side of his neck.

After a few long moments Sherry's eyes eventually settled on him. Jake remained still, his hands hanging loosely over his knees as he waited for her reaction. He was prepared for anything, for anger or even hatred for what he'd done. Not just for the bullet he'd put through her shoulder... but she must surely have been briefed on his connection to Urik. No doubt she knew more about his past then he'd ever admitted. So when Sherry quickly sat up, wide-eyed and dazed looking, and smiled at him with the same joy and relief he'd seen back in that locker room in China, Jake couldn't help the slight frown that knitted his brows together.

"Jake!" Sherry breathed, her voice distorted and muffled by the glass between them.

Jake nodded in greeting, lifting one hand in a small wave. "You all right?" he asked, his voice strained.

Sherry had brought herself to her knees, halfway between standing and sitting. She sensed something strange about the way Jake spoke, the way he looked at her. Memories of their brief and unexpected reunion flooded back as her senses returned in full. She remembered seeing him stood in that doorway, eyes blazing as he stared past her... as if he didn't even know her. Yet she'd been sure he had been there for her, to rescue her. It had been a bizarre encounter she hadn't seen coming... but she was glad for it.

"Jake... what's wrong?" she asked, "Where are we? Are you okay? Where's Leon?"

Jake's eyebrows lifted as he listened to her bombardment of questions. Sighing, he rolled his neck and shoulders to ease some of the tension. As much as he felt relieved that she was okay... at least when she'd been unconscious he wouldn't have had to face her. "I'm fine. Not sure where we are, they knocked us both out before bringing us here. Leon..."

He hesitated as Sherry waited patiently for him to go on. How could he tell her the man she respected and cared for so much was probably dead? "I don't know exactly."

"So he was there, at the house with Bentley?" Sherry pressed on. She knew Leon would find her eventually. "What were you doing there?"

Jake weighed up his answer. By being honest it would mean confessing to Sherry the true nature of his past. True, he had not murdered the woman Urik had hired him to kill. But Jake knew Sherry would never look at him the same way if she knew he had once taken money for a hit. Being a mercenary, fighting in a war, was one thing. Committing a planned murder was another. Especially when it was in cold-blood.

"I was just helping out with the BOWs, got myself caught up in the cross-fire."

He could tell from the way Sherry tilted her head and examined him that she wasn't buying it. "The man you killed, did you know who he was?" she asked.

Jake found himself unable to hold her gaze anymore. Looking at those eyes, it reminded him of the last time they'd been upon him...

"Jake... do you have anything to do with what Bentley's been doing here?" Sherry pushed, even the glass couldn't disguise the sound of hopelessness in her voice.

"No." Jake replied firmly, his eyes still fixed on the too-white tiles of the floor. "But we go back, me and him. Seems he held a bit of a grudge for some work I never finished for him..."

There. He'd said it. hopefully it would be enough that Sherry wouldn't probe any further. Looking back up into those eyes swimming with feelings Jake was less familiar with, worry, concern... he knew she was reading more into his refusal to give any details then if he just told her the truth. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't tarnish all they'd shared by being the one to say it. He really was just like his father. So desperate to gain everything he ever wanted he was willing to do whatever it took, no matter who stood in the way. Just because he'd had one crisis on conscience didn't excuse his readiness to follow through with his mission. Jake knew that if his target hadn't been a woman sleeping with her children when he'd found her, he'd easily have sunk a bullet into a another persons skull just to be able to take a long vacation with the money it made him.

Just because he'd tried, and failed, to save a kid and his family from the legacy his father had left on the world it didn't make his true nature any less monstrous.

Sherry didn't ask anymore questions. Her instinct told her she didn't want to know, and right now it didn't matter to her. Her surprise and confusion at what was going on, on Jake's sudden appearance, was slowly subsiding to be replaced with the desire to escape her captivity... and take Jake with her. Of every dream she'd had of this scenario, on being so close to him again and being given the chance to tell him all the things she'd thought of during his absence, this had not been one of them. Yet being caged here beside each other with no idea if they were going to be killed... or worse... Sherry had to bite her lip to stop her words from tumbling from her lips. How she'd missed him, that the only thing she'd regretted from their night together was letting him walk away. Her mind might have been filled with questions about his involved with a man like Urik... but her heart thumped in her chest with the desire to break through the glass separating them and feel his arms around her once more.

It wasn't until Jake tried to move and winced, his hand coming to his tender ribs, that Sherry realised he was injured. Moving closer to the glass she resisted the urge to press herself against it, as if she might just be able to slip through if she tried hard enough. "You're hurt?"

Jake kept his lips drawn tightly together until the stabbing pain subsided. His ribs weren't just bruised, Maverick had easily cracked a few. Without the adrenaline keeping him going he was feeling the pain all over his body beginning to make itself known. "Just a few scrapes and bruises. Nothing to worry about." he told her thinly. Sherry might have believed him had it not been for the breathlessness of his voice.

"We need to find a way out..." she began, her eyes finally leaving his slightly hunched form to actually take in her surroundings. The cell she was in didn't even appear to have a door. Every wall but one was clear, thick glass without any indentations or marking at all. Running her palms along them she tried to feel for anything unusual. There was only one spot, almost exactly in the middle of the wall facing the empty corridor, that seemed to have a single warm spot that spread about the size of her palm. She guessed there was some kind of control panel she couldn't see from this side of the glass. She was about to tell Jake to check his own cell for the same thing when the sound of dull footsteps reached her ears. Dropping her hand she looked to Jake, who had apparently also heard the sound and was already on his feet. A set of shadows reached them first before forming the shape of three large men. Maverick stood in the middle, a clean cloth of some kind wrapped around his head to cover the hideous scar Jake knew decorated his face. Under the harsh light, and following what must have been one long shower, he actually looked vaguely respectable in a long red and gold robe that fell to his knees over plain black bottoms and boots. The gun and knife were only half hidden by his robe. The small armory covering his two guards, however, were on full display. Jake felt his fingers twitch at his side as Maverick looked between them both. His eyes settled on Jake's for a long moment as a cold smile spread over his thin lips. Raising a hand he signalled to the two men behind him. One reached out and pressed his forefinger to something unseen on the wall of Sherry's cell. The outline of a door ran in a harsh blue light before the glass slid away and both guards stepped inside.

Jake had to use every drop of self-control not to react when one of the guards took Sherry roughly by the arm and moved behind her, the other spreading over her chest to hold her tight against him. Sherry knew better then to struggle, she was unarmed and far weaker then either of the men. Instead she remained still and hoped her cooperation wouldn't earn her any unnecessary harm. Her eyes darted from Maverick's approaching form to Jake. She wished she hadn't. The look on his face, the sheer rage burning in his eyes even as he stood completely still and simply watched as Maverick pulled a knife from his side and ran it between his fingers, it was enough to tell Sherry that this man had been the one responsible for Jake's own pain.

She didn't know who this man was or what he wanted. All she knew was that he looked almost gleeful as he pressed the cold blade against her cheek offered her a cold smile.

"This is nothing personal... but I just needed to check that my eyes did not deceive me."

Sherry barely had time to take in his meaning when the blade sliced through her skin, cutting deep enough that she felt the metal strike her back teeth.

She screamed, the movement tearing the wound deeper as the shrill sound of her cry drowned out the torrent of swearing and threats coming from the cell beside her as Jake flung himself at the glass, unable to contain himself any longer as Sherry's blood dripped onto the ground, marking the white tiles at her feet with red.

Even as Sherry fought against the pain and horror at the gaping hole in her face she could feel her body begin to heal. The wound began to burn as new muscle formed and stitched itself together. Within minutes Maverick was looking at her with a mixture of disbelief and glee. He muttered something in a language she didn't know, staring down at the blood smeared over the knife-edge.

"You, my dear, are extraordinary." he told her before laughing loudly, wiping the knife over his sleeve. He ignored Jake still pounding uselessly against the glass as he turned to leave. "Isn't it ironic..." he spoke to no one in particular, "that the two things we needed most to complete our project should happen to just fall into ours laps like this."

Sherry felt her knees shake as the guard let her go and followed Maverick from her cell. The door reappeared and the men walked away without so much as a backwards glance. Her hand came up to touch the soft skin of her face. It was healed, perfect once more. It was far from the worst wound she'd ever experienced, but something about what had just happened left her with a feeling of dread and violation like nothing she'd ever felt before.

When she finally brought her gaze to Jake's she saw the anger still burning there that quickly mixed with concern. He didn't ask if she was okay, he didn't need to in order to know the answer.

With nothing else to do Sherry crossed the gap between them and pressed herself against the glass. In her mind it wasn't there. In her mind Jake had her, was holding her. The fingertips pressing against the wall were stroking her hair as he let her rest her head against his chest.

Jake leant his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes. Maverick's words echoed in his ears as the thunderous roar of his blood rushing through his body began to subside. Whatever he was up to, Jake didn't care. But now he owed that bastard for more than the beating he'd been given by his hands. He would tear him apart without a moment's hesitation. When he finally opened his eyes he looked directly into Sherry's, who was staring up at him dry-eyed and confused.

"We're getting out of here." Jake told her firmly, "Okay? We're getting out."

Sherry dipped her head in one small nod and tried to smile. The feeling of foreboding, of being trapped in the middle of a storm she hadn't seen coming, was steadily growing in her chest. But as Jake did his best to smile down at her she felt the fear pushed back by something else. Even stuck in the seemingly hopeless situation they were in she couldn't help but feel just a little better knowing Jake was there with her. They'd escaped some pretty crappy looking circumstances before. She had faith that together they'd find a way out.

If only she knew exactly what was waiting for them, perhaps she would have felt safer locked away in her safe little cell.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own no right to the Resident Evil franchise.

A/N: Apologies for the wait for this chapter and many thanks for all the encouraging reviews so far. I must admit that when that block comes up and I deleted this chapter about five times, hearing how much people liked this stopped me from throwing my computer out the window.


	8. Chapter 8

The time passed. Neither Jake nor Sherry could tell if it seemed to be going slowly or with unusual speed. Without daylight or a means of keeping time, they had no idea how long they'd been held for. Not even if it was day or night. They sat side by side against the glass, there was no way of breaking through after all. As Jake had pointed out their best bet was hoping for another visit from Maverick or his men and taking them by surprise. Their chances of actually getting out of wherever it was they were being held were slim, but it was the only one they had. If there were any hope at all it was in the simple fact that Maverick seemed to need them.

More tests, more experiments? Sherry had grown pale as they tried to figure out what was in store for them. Jake felt something hot and dangerous slither through his veins when she'd turned to him, eyes wide and too white with supressed fear, and told him she couldn't take anymore. She would rather die then become a scientist's play-thing one more time.

"I won't let that happen." Jake had told her. And he meant it.

Eventually exhaustion had begun to take hold and the pair fell into an uncomfortable slumber leant against the glass, now smeared with the dirt, sweat and blood soaked into their clothes and skin. The low hum that began to fill the room went unnoticed at first, merely causing a small frown to appear on Jake's face as the sound began to invade his dreams. As it grew stronger, its pitch increasing to a glass-shattering note, the pair woke quickly and slammed their hands over their ears. Jake felt his jaw clench as the sound pierced his mind, making his body convulse against the floor. With a stength born of years of stubborn determination he forced his eyes to open and look at the woman in the cell beside him. Sherry's fists were pounding against the glass, her face pale and terrified as Jake began to taste blood at the back of his throat. His surroundings swam in and out of focus as dark shadows began to move around him until they consumed his vision entirely... and all he saw was black.

* * *

Sherry watched on helplessly as four men in lab coats stuggled to lift Jake's unconcious and bloodied body onto a stretcher. Immediately they restrained his arms and legs, the only sign that the man bleeding from his ears and mouth might still be alive. Sherry clawed at the wall between them, ignoring the pain as a bone in her wrist cracked with the force she was using. She went unnoticed by the men as they wheeled Jake from view. They didn't even offer her a sideways glance as they passed, making Sherry wonder if they could even see or hear her at all.

Slumping onto the ground Sherry fought the urge to cry. Everything had gone wrong. She had no idea what had happened to Leon, if anyone even knew the trouble they were in. She could feel the same hopeless vulnerability that had palgued her teenage years while in the care of the government. It seemed that no matter what she would always be weak little Sherry Birkin just waiting to be rescued.

It was then that the light in the hall faded, leaving only the single eery light in each cell to illuminate its contents. Sherry lifted her head from her knees and turned to look away from the empty cell Jake had been taken from.

Her eyes widened in shock. Horror filled her, racing down her throat and into her stomach as the urge to vomit made her body shake. The cell beside her was anything but empty. Thrown against the glass as if trying to break its way through was the mangled form of what Sherry assumed was once a man. The congealed black blood gathered in an unnaturally thick puddle around its knees still clung to misshapen black nails. His cheek was pressed against the window, purple and green rot blistered with holes as the flesh tighened and tore in death.

Sherry threw herself as far from the thing as she could, rising to her feet. Against her better judgement her eyes began to search the other cells lining the walls. Each contained something of a similar horror... but not all were dead. Directly opposite her something dragged itself across the floor. The white tiles had been permanently stained black from the ooze seeping from his -its- orifices. Sherry froze. She'd seen horror... but as the thing reached out to press its hand against the glass and opened a mouth dripping with foaming fluid she knew exactly what was so terrible about these monsters. Because they weren't really monsters at all. At least the zombies, the mutants and J'avo she'd encountered had been so twisted and deformed both physically and mentally that they'd lost all semblance of their humanity. What was staring at her in blatant agony and despair across from her still had the eyes of a person.

The whites of said eyes were lined with black and red veins and the pupils tiny black pinpricks that struggled to focus of the hand Sherry raised to cover her mouth. But the inaudible wail of pain, the fear and sorrow she could sense as it pounded swollen fingers against the glass, was all too human.

Sherry lowered her hand and pressed it against her pounding heart. It was clear that Maverick had been experimenting with something new, somthing... unstable.

Her heart almost broke when she thought of Jake. Was this why Maverick had kept them alive... to use their blood to stabalise whatever it was he'd designed? The adapted G-Virus within her own body coupled with Jake's anti-bodies were like a goldmine to a man like him.

Forcing herself to look closer Sherry approached the glass. The thing - no, man - had heaved himself onto his knees. His fingers dipping into the gore on the ground and sliding over the glass. The words he wrote were backwards, but Sherry still felt a single tear slide over her cheek as she read the wobbly letters.

_"...em pleh..."_

Help me.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the resident evil franchise. **

**I'd just like to remind you that this story is rated M for a reason. So... thoughts? Maverick's ambitions are far more sinister then just creating monsters... **


	9. Chapter 9

_The previous day..._

She had no idea what had possessed her, but the young girl had pulled herself to her feet even as her ribs ached in protest and followed the blonde woman who'd been questioning her from the ripe smelling hospital and into the unforgiving haze of the sun. She'd spotted the woman on the opposite side of the road as she snapped shut her phone and leant against the wall of the building behind her. Darla had been about to leave the shadowy shelter of the hospital entrance just as she caught sight of movement in the alley opposite. Shrinking back she bit her lip and merely watched as a man took hold of the blonde woman, forcing something over her face before bundling her into a nearby waiting car. Sliding back inside she shuddered, both afraid for the woman and herself. Peering out she relaxed as the street remained empty. She'd not been seen, she was safe. She would not suffer the same fate as those who had been caught asking too many questions and simply disappeared...

Turning to return to her sweat stained mattress and get some rest Darla contemplated taking her chances and trying to get out of the town and crossing the border into a safer country. Finding her family was growing more and more unlikely, and her gut was telling her she might not like what she found even if she was lucky enough to discover the truth.

A man passed her wordlessly, his face creased as he stepped outside and raised a hand against the sun. Darla watched as he looked up and down the street before pulling out his phone. She could tell, even as his words went unheard before he raced from view, that the woman who'd been taken was with him.

She had no idea who they were, or what was going on. Only that they seemed to be interested in the monsters that had plagued her home and torn her life to shreds. Placing one hand on her sore ribcage, the other against the wall to hold her steady, Darla closed her eyes as the reality of her decision swam across her mind. She had been looking for something, any clue or link that could lead her to her missing family. Now, it seemed, she had two.

In a flash she made up her mind and made her way to the desk being used to keep track of everyone who'd been brought in that day. Darla searched the drawers and snatched up the first set of keys she could find. Moving as quickly as she could she made her way outside and began frantically checking every car she could see until she the lock of the vehicles clicked open and its door swung open. Jumping in Darla started the engine, glad her father had taught her how to drive the family car from the age of twelve, and followed the dusty tracks left by the man who'd already sped into the distance.

Insanity? Yes. Stupid? Definitely. But this was her final hope...

* * *

_Now..._

It was the sound of voices that finally brought Jake back into the harsh reality of consciousness. A soft mumble at first, penetrated by a sharper voice issuing orders and snapping at the others. Jake kept his eyes shut against the harsh white glare he could just about see through the crack in his eyelids and tried to listen. He could feel something cold beneath him, a pressure on his wrists and ankles. He jerked suddenly, unable to stop himself as a sharp stinging sensation in his arm made his eyes flutter.

"He's awake." a voice said. "Should we anaesthetise him?"

"He's restrained, there's no need..."

Finally opening his eyes Jake wasn't surprised to find himself in another laboratory. Shiny white and silver surfaces nearly blinded him as he looked around, feeling dry blood crumble and fall from his face as he did so. White shapes wearing blue gloves and face-masks hovered above him.

"Is it done?"

Jake tried to find the source of the voice, realising it was female and oddly familiar. Whoever it was, they were standing out of his sight. Someone else confirmed that whatever it was they'd been doing... it was ready.

"Good. Begin."

Jake braced himself, waiting for the torture to start. His eyes had grown used to the blinding light and were able to clearly see the people around him move away from were he lay... and encircle another man. A man laying just as he was, strapped to a metal table, and babbling to himself incoherently. Jake lifted his head as best he could, eyes transfixed as he watched something being added to the IV bag the man had been hooked up to. He heard a click. Someone in the room had just taken the safety off their gun... and Jake waited with an impending sense of dread as the liquid seeping into the man's bloodstream took on an odd purple-black hue.

Nothing happened for several minutes, yet no one moved. Jake's head fell back against the table as he was about to begin a tirade of cursing and general threats when the room filled with a strangled moan. The man beside him began to shake and shiver before his entire body lifted from the table. Jake heard the unmistakable pop of bones being dislocated as the man writhed against his restraints. No one seemed alarmed, in fact Jake could distinctly hear the voice of the man behind him fill with glee as she mumbled her encouragements.

"Good... excellent... the serum has lost its-"

Blood covered the clean white coats of the scientists surrounding the table. The man slumped back, unmoving, having just near snapped his own body in half as he rose off the table and vomited blood with such force it rose nearly a foot into the air. Jake stared wide-eyed as the scientists half-heartedly wiped the blood from their clothes. All but one man who had turned from the others and was now trembling from head to foot, his hand raised to his face.

"Damn it,_ kill him_! He's been contaminated!" the voice shrieked. The others leapt away from their colleague with shouts of panic as the figure twisted, his face now clear even in all its distorted glory. It snarled, glowing red eyes weeping blood that was not all his as he bared teeth settled into blackened gums-

A single shot reverberated around the room and the man fell to the ground, a neat bullet hole nestled between his eyes. Jake swore loudly, trying to twist against the binds to see exactly who it was giving orders. Behind him he could make out a set of steel steps below a large window. He could see movement behind it, yet only make out vague shapes.

"Kill the others too, just in case." the voice demanded coldly, "Take Subject One back into confinement and bring me the samples."

The "others" began to shout wildly, some even attempting to make it toward the only door in the room before Jake watched each of them mown down by a neat spray of gunfire. He could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest. What had he just witnessed?

There wasn't much time to think as the door opened soundlessly and more masked men entered, kicking aside the bodies now covered head to foot in red as they began to wheel the table Jake lay upon from the room.

"What the _fuck_ is this?" Jake hissed, "Who are you people?"

His questions went ignored. Instead Jake tried to memorize the path they took, his eyes frantically taking in his surroundings as he was taken down empty white hallways and passed unmarked metal doors.

"Where's Maverick, that son of bitch! What freak show has he got running here?" he spat whilst being wheeled into the centre of another small room, empty of any other features other then its door which looked exactly like every other damn door he'd seen do far. Jake shivered as he contemplated what might be behind them... after what he'd just seen he didn't know if he _wanted_ to know...

The whiteness of everything was beginning to drive him mad. It made his eyes ache and his mind race as he tried to concentrate. The men left the room as silently as ever, only for someone else to slide through the door and approach him with a look of pity and amusement. Jake frowned, trying to place the face of the woman who he knew from instinct was the bearer of the voice who'd just ordered the deaths of four others. Suddenly it came to him. Dirty blonde hair which had been neatly pulled back in a tight pony-tail was replaced by a sleep induced mess spread over her face and pillow, one strand tickling the shoulder of which a young child had nestled himself into...

"You!" Jake exclaimed, rather uselessly.

Lesley Archer smiled down on him, placing both slender hands on the edge of the table as she leaned closer to examine Jake's comically surprised face. Her eyes searched his, taking in the colour, the sarcastic slant of his brows and the hard edge of his jaw. "Yes." she muttered to herself, "You certainly look like him..."

Jake felt something cold settle inside his chest. There was only one person in the world he bore any resemblance too worth remarking upon.

"Finally. I thought I'd never find you again, son of Wesker..."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Resident Evil franchise.**

**A/N: Remember Lesley? No? See chapter five. Oh it's all coming out now...**


	10. Chapter 10

Jake stared up at the woman, dumb-founded.

Lesley Archer. The woman he had been hired to murder... the woman who's life he had spared along with her two young sons.

She smiled down at him coldly. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Jake." Withdrawing her hands the woman stepped back and took in the sight of the young man before her. "I had begun to think we'd never find you. But you just fell right into our laps, all this has a touch of fate about it, don't you think?"

"Are you mental?" Jake finally managed to say. "I saved your _life_. Your _sons_. And you're working with... who? Bentley? Or that psycho, Maverick?"

Lesley shrugged dismissively, her muddy green eyes glinting dangerously. "Your mistake. I did what I had to when Urik finally found me. I made myself useful."

"And now he's dead. You don't have to do this anymore..." Jake pointed out, lifting his head as he tensed his muscles against the straps holding him down.

The woman's smile never left her face. "Ah, but you see Urik's work was only the beginning. I must say I don't mourn the pretty-boy's passing, he had more money then sense it's true. But his work is _fascinating_, even with all its flaws. It's a shame he was so centred on using his research for his own gain... he didn't see its full potential."

"What work? And what the hell does it have to do with me?" _And Sherry. _He wanted to add, holding back the words as instinct told him bringing her up would not be helpful to either of them.

"Nothing much, beside the genetic sequence within your blood. Your _DNA_, Jake." she told him with a tired roll of her eyes when he looked at her blankly.

"More antibody shit then." Jake said flatly. _Just like before._

Lesley shook her head. Jake couldn't picture this woman as the dangerously thin and pale creature he'd stumbled across that night, who'd looked so terrified and helpless when she'd spotted the gun in his hand. "No. Your blood holds the key to more then just vaccines for any virus yet created. And we're not trying to make something new either," she informed him as he opened his mouth. "Jake your role in all this is far more important then that." Leaning in Jake felt a single loose strand of her hair fall against his cheek. He twitched, wanting more then anything to snap his face away as her lips pressed against his ear. "Your blood, and the virus within your blue-eyed sweetheart, is the key to resurrection Jake..."

Jake froze as the words sank in. Resurrection? But a virus that could bring back the dead, albeit as rotting brain-dead cannibals, already existed according to what he'd learned from Sherry. His mind whirled as he connected the dots. His blood, his DNA... it was the only legacy remaining of his father.

"You got it, hot stuff..." Lesley purred, planting a soft kiss just below Jake's ear as he felt the blood drain from his face.

All this was for the sake of recreating his dead father.

The crazy bitch was going to bring Albert Wesker back to life.

* * *

Lying as still as she possibly could, Darla waited for the men dragging two unconscious bodies from the house to load them into their car and disappear from sight. Daring a quick look she made out a mop of unruly blonde hair. Her heart skipped a beat just as she realised the shape being thrown from one of the men's broad shoulders belonged to that of a woman - the woman from the hospital. Her throat dried as she sought out her companion, only for a short gasp of surprise to escape her when she spotted the closely cropped reddish hair and sharply angled face of the man who had saved her life. What had he called himself? Chris? She shook her head, knowing it had been a lie but too desperate to escape the creatures invading her town to care.

She waited. No doubt a third body would be brought out soon. The one belonging to the frantic looking man who'd she'd just barely managed to keep track of...

The cars started, revving loudly to life before spinning away from the house and in the opposite direction of where she had just come. They must have assumed her vehicle belonged to one of them and thanked the gods they hadn't had the sense to look any closer. Cautiously Darla slid from the car and circled the house. There were no sounds, no signs of life.

Only bodies.

Littering each room were several blood covered corpses already attracting flies in the heat. Covering her face with the sleeve of her robe Darla considered turning back, but something told her to keep looking. Her instinct told her that there would be no one left alive, surely. Yet as her feet climbed the dangerously rickety looking staircase she thought she could hear a muffled moan followed by a high pitched ringing sound.

Lying on his back, a hand loosely pressed against his leg and his chest rising and falling rapidly, was the man Darla had followed. Throwing herself across the room she felt for a pulse, finding it weak and uneven. The man's eyes were closed and she could rouse no sense from him. The ringing was clearer now and seemed to be coming from his pocket. Rifling through his dirty clothes and resisting the urge to vomit as the smell of blood overwhelmed her, Darla found the small device the sound was coming from. A face looked up at her, a woman with brown hair and a tanned complexion baring the name "Hunnigan" at the bottom of the screen. Darla pressed the "accept" button hastily.

"Leon what- who are you?" the woman, now a fully animated image rather then just a picture, frowned up at the sweaty face of the young woman.

"I'm Darla. I followed... he must be Leon... there's a lot of blood..." she stammered, suddenly feeling panic sink in.

Hunnigan paled slightly. "Show me. Turn the phone..."

Darla did as instructed, hearing the gasp of horror Hunnigan tried to conceal. "Okay, listen to me Darla. You're in a great deal of danger and you need to find somewhere to hide-"

Darla jumped as a strange scrapping sound pierced the deathly silence of the house. She could hear something... and unnatural moaning growing in strength. She had heard these sounds before... her heart leapt into her throat.

"They're here!" she wheezed, trying to stand and stumbling. "Oh no... no..."

From the other end of the line Hunnigan could make out the sound of tearing, grinding flesh as the apparent lifeless corpses littering the lower floors began to stir. Darla shook, her hands dropping the phone with a noisy clatter. It was enough to draw the attention of whatever abominations were rising from below them. Running across the room Darla slammed the door shut, searching for something to block it. There was nothing.

"_Listen to me,"_ said the voice from the phone, "Leon has a gun. Take it, use it and aim for the head of whatever comes through that door. Help is on the way but it's still a few minutes away..."

Darla approached the man who's eyelids fluttered weakly. He did have long, she knew it. With trembling fingers she picked up the weapon. "I've never used a gun before... what do I do?"

"It's easy, just do as I say Darla. You're going to be okay... I promise..."

With quivering arms Darla slumped against the furthest corner of the room and stared at the door. Shadows had appeared beneath the slight crack and the sound of a rattling death moan filled her ears as the door shuddered, the handle clumsily turning...

* * *

Sherry had long since stopped trying to examine the contents of the cells around her. Whatever they were, they were like nothing she'd ever seen before. Still human in likeness, when you looked hard enough, but... bloated, rotted... as if their bodies were wasting away while they still lived. The man in the cell opposite her had collapsed against the glass, his mouth leaving a trail of spit and blood beneath the words he'd written pleasing for help she could not give. Was this the fate in store for her and Jake? She doubted it. Maverick knew about her... ability. No doubt he would try to use it to correct whatever had gone wrong in his experiments to create such pitiful creatures.

But why would Jake be so important too? Could the antibodies in his blood stop the hideous mutations perhaps? Cradling her chest to her knees Sherry prayed that whatever was happening to Jake... he would be spared the same fate as the people around her.

She didn't realise she had fallen asleep, collapsed against the ground from exhaustion. Sherry was woken by a rough knocking on her cell wall and looked up at the smiling face of the man who made her cheek burn in memory of his last visit. Jumping to her feet she backed away as he stepped inside and smiled. It reminded her of an old song she remembered her mother singing to her only once in her life about a crocodile... _don't be taken in, by his welcome grin, he's imagining how well you'd fit beneath his skin..._

She shivered as he rose a hand to the indicate the monstrosities around them. "Magnificent, aren't they?" he began.

Sherry stared at him in disbelief. It was not quite how she would have chosen to describe them. Maverick continued.

"Well... perhaps not. Not in your eyes. According to... certain others... they are each an immense scientific failure."

"Creating these kind of demons has nothing to do with science." Sherry spat, feeling rage beginning to heat the coldness of her skin.

Maverick tilted his head in thought. "I would have thought, given your heritage, you would feel differently. Every failure in science is merely an example of what not to do... or at least, I'm sure someone famous said something to that effect."

Sherry narrowed her eyes. "My heritage?"

"Your father, of course. His involvement pioneered some of the most astounding genetic work ever seen in modern science. You should be proud to be a part of their legacy!"

Closing her eyes tiredly Sherry shook her head. How could anyone think she would be proud of the things her father had done, had created, and unleashed upon the world which only brought misery and destruction.

"You, my dear, are his best work yet."

Sherry's eyes snapped open just in time to catch Mavericks leer. Fighting the urge to shy away she met his gaze and the knowing glint in his eyes. He leaned forward, the small movement making the cage Sherry was in feel all the more smaller. "I am referring to your gift, of course." he told her darkly, his words rolling from his tongue with malice.

Sherry shivered in revulsion. She was tired of his games, his grandeur. "What do you want with me and Jake?"

Maverick leant his head to one side as he studied her. Sherry hadn't been able to help the slight break in her voice was she said Jake's name. "_Please be okay..." _she pleaded inwardly.

"So familiar you are with the dirty little thief. I beg your forgiveness when I ask... what's a girl like you doing with a guy like him?"

Sherry clenched her jaw shut and stared at the floor as Maverick's disbelieving chuckle echoed around her. "No... surely not... you're not his _super girl_, are you?"

When Sherry refused to respond his chuckle turned into a full-blown howl of laughter. How did he know that nickname? She wondered. It was a private thing, between her and Jake. "I always thought," he drawled, "That bullshit Archer was always going on about was just that, _bullshit_. Perhaps she's right... this does seem to have a touch of fate about it..."

Sherry let him ramble, her mind already distracted by thoughts of escape. Maverick had come alone, which meant he probably assumed a tiny little woman like her would be easy to handle. If only he knew her history. She'd taken on men and monsters twice his size before. If only she could get a weapon. Her fingers fell on his knife, the holstered gun...

Without taking a second to hesitate Sherry charged, throwing her weight into Mavericks oversized middle and winding him as he stumbled back a pace. Her hands reached for the gun, her fingers wrapping around its handle as it began to slide free-

A blow to her side sent her flying face first into the tiles, her nose breaking on impact as hot blood ran freely into her mouth and over the floor. Sherry choked, the salty taste making her sick as another blow threw her onto her side. Maverick hovered over her, his one good eye now flaring with anger.

"I can see why he's so taken with you." he sighed almost wearily, securing his gun back to his side and withdrawing the knife instead. "You have spirit, you little fool. I had no intention of hurting you beyond the necessary, but now you've thrown my hospitable nature back in my face. Really, my feelings are hurt."

The flow of blood quickly stopped as the broken cartilage of Sherry's nose corrected itself, morphing back into the perfect shape it had been before. Maverick took her roughly by the chin and lifted her face, his fingers dangerous close to bruising her pale flesh. He watched with fascination as Sherry whimpered, the last crack and grinding of bone fixing itself painfully back into place.

"Like I said... his best work yet." Maverick breathed against her skin.

Throwing her from his grasp Sherry fell back against the ground. Her heart thudded in her chest with barely controlled rage, she was so tired of being the one in danger, aways in need of rescuing, so _weak_...

The sound of tearing filled her ears and Sherry jerked as Mavericks rough, dirt covered hands pulled back the sleeve of her shirt to reveal the perfect skin letf unmarred by the bullet wound he'd seen earlier. He ran his fingers across her shoulder, hovering dangerously close to her breast. Sherry snarled, her fingers working their way up to his face, his one good eye-

He screamed. Sherry dug her finger into the surprisingly hard tissue of his eye and hooked her finger around the orb. Maverick leapt backwards, bellowing, as blood streamed over his cheek and the force of his movement wrenched free his eyes from its now empty socket. Sherry leapt to her feet, avoiding the knife he swung wildly and picking up the gun. She ran. Maverick was no threat to her now as he felt his way across the floor blindly, still cursing and heaving in agony as the ball of flesh swung wildly against his face. She would need every bullet in the gun, Sherry told herself as she sprinted toward the only door at the end of the long corridor, ignoring the writhing and wailing creatures around her. The door was unlocked, something which surprised her, yet she didn't waste time mulling on it as she heard Maverick's voice being drowned out as the door closed behind her.

She'd ran into another wide, dimly lit corridor. Nothing marking the walls either side of her. Feeling her heart begin steady in her chest Sherry listened for sounds of movement... and heard only the whir of the security camera moments before the lights turned red and an alarm began to sound, thundering inside her head.

"**Breach in Hold Three. Breach in Hold Three. Terminate immediately."**

With a disturbing sense of deja vu Sherry picked the left turn at random and began running. Hoping against hope she could at least serve as a distraction and Jake might pull some of his usual crap and magic himself an escape of his own.

If he was even still alive, she thought, leaning hard against the corner of the corridor and peering around its side. Clear...

She ran on.


	11. Chapter 11

"What the hell is this place, a damn_ rat-trap_?" Sherry hissed under her breath as she rounded what had to have been her hundredth corner, only to reveal... yet another empty, white corridor. The only change so far had been the sudden disappearance of any and all doors. Something that only made her feel more like a clueless little mouse running around in a maze. The alarms, at least, had been shut off. An announcement telling all "staff" that it had merely been a drill, no need to panic, both amused and disquieted her. It hinted at several things. One being that loosing control of whoever worked here - not that she'd seen anyone other then the faceless, gun-toting guards she'd managed to avoid so far - could spell trouble, the kind that could lead to some serious chaos. The other... they - whoever _they_ were exactly - were pretty confident she wasn't going to get far.

Footsteps and muffled voices echoing along the corridor hurried her along. At this point she'd take just about _any_ door to get out of the winding hallways. Any door... or the closest thing she could find. Her eyes suddenly spotted every secret agent's answer to their prayers in situations like this... a ventilation shaft. Except it wasn't in the ceiling, but in the walls.

With the sound of footsteps getting closer Sherry didn't have much time to mull over the unusual architectural aspects of her prison. Using the tip of her blade and silently sending her thanks to Maverick even while she hoped he'd accidentally stumbled into a cell holding one those poor creatures, Sherry skillfully managed to work one of the bolts loose and pull open the grate just enough for her small body to slide through. She had only seconds to spare when she pulled it back into place and shrunk into the shadows as six guards suddenly thundered past. Inwardly she wondered if they were just as lost as she was, only for her thoughts to be distracted when she realised her feet suddenly felt very wet... and cold. Kneeling down she ran her fingers through what seemed to be just ordinary water. Lifting them to her face she sniffed, praying it wasn't some kind of leaking sewage.

The smell was sharp and bitter... salty. Like the ocean. Sherry frowned. Sea water in a ventilation shaft?

Drying her hand on her dirtied jeans Sherry tried to focus on the shadowy tunnels, keeping the knife held tightly in her hand she continued on for what felt like an age. She didn't know how long exactly, but eventually she was plunged into total darkness. Using her hands to feel her way forward she listened hard for sounds of life. Occasionally she thought she heard a thump or a voice, only for the silence to press in on her again. Her mind wandered, imagining that any second now she would hear a scream, hear Jake cussing out whoever had taken him, and find herself unable to do anything trapped in the damn walls.

"Good plan Sherry," she berated herself, "You really are trapped like a rat now."

Her mental anguish continued for what felt like a good few hours, although she was sure barely one had passed, when she walked face first into something cold and hard. Very hard. Pain erupted over the bridge of her nose, making her curse loudly before she slammed her hand over her mouth as the sound echoed around her. Her heart thumping in her chest, Sherry reached out her free hand and felt for the offending object. It landed on what felt like a metal ring protruding from the wall. Sliding her hand up she felt another... then another.

"Finally!" she breathed. Hooking the knife into her jeans Sherry pulled herself on to what she was sure was a ladder, and her freedom, and began to climb. When her hand scrambled in midair for a ring that was no longer there Sherry gingerly stretched her palm out and found solid ground directly at shoulder level. This time, as she pulled herself up, her eyes adjusted to the small amount of light that appeared to be filtering through from the somewhere in front of her. Stopping on all fours Sherry felt the walls beside and above her. The shaft had suddenly shrunk to about half its size and there was no way she could stand at full height. Somewhat clumsily shuffling forward she made her way toward the dim, white light coming from below. A sense of dread and hope battling it out inside her. How she hoped to see Jake as she reached the gap... and how she feared the state she might find him in.

Taking a slow, steadying breath Sherry reached the grate and looked down upon a rather messy, unmanned desk. Dipping her head Sherry strained to see more. She could just about make out a large, glass cabinet against the wall. Plain, off-white tiles decorated the room. Another laboratory, she guessed.

Listening hard she waited for signs of life. Cautiously she tapped on the grate with the hilt of her knife. If there was anyone close by they'd hear and surely come to look. At least she could move out of sight and hope they'd pin the noise on some kind of vermin. After several minutes and no reaction, Sherry mentally went over her options. Keep crawling around in the dark with no idea where she was headed... or have a look below and see what she could find.

Her fingers sought out the bolts. Undoing them would be just as easy as before. Patiently she worked them free, all the while listening for movement below. After what felt like a life-time she lifted the surprisingly light metal free, leant it up against the wall, and peered inside.

It wasn't a lab, like she'd thought. It looked more like someone's office. The glass cabinet held a variety of scientific equipment she was more than familiar with, syringes, vials... but it was something on the desk that Sherry hadn't spotted before that caught her interest. A name... no... two names.

"_Project File: Birkin. S_."

"_Project File: Muller. J._"

Her feet were dangling from the ceiling within seconds. Sherry slid from the gap with ease, landing on the desk with a soft thud. Climbing down carefully so as not to send the various books and papers falling to the floor, Sherry snatched up the files and flicked them open. Her eyes widened. Her own file was filled with the most intimate details. Her blood type, medical history, a briefing of what looked like just about every experiment and test ever run on her. Scanning through Sherry's eyes tried to drink in as much as she could. Suddenly Maverick's voice rang in her ears, his taunts from before about her heritage, her legacy... _"You, my dear, are his best work yet."_

Sherry shivered. It didn't make any sense at all. The information she held in her hands had been top-secret. Her very _existence_ and had been top-secret after her escape from Raccoon City. There was no way they could know so much about her, about the virus within her blood-

"..._ the virus within Ms Birkin's blood seems to have become dormant, docile even. It is my belief it can still be used for experimental purposes. The regenerative quality of this particular strand could prove quite useful..._"

Sherry froze as her eyes moved over the words. The virus that had adapted itself to her body had been extracted and experimented with many times, each test had proved unsuccessful. Whoever had collected these files must surely have known that...

She read on, this time opening Jake's file with a growing foreboding. If so much of her own past was sitting in her hands, no doubt Jake's would be just as thorough.

Sure enough, there it was in black and white.

"Jake Muller. Only known offspring of Albert Wesker. Mother: deceased."

Sherry felt the edge of the papers she held crumple as her fists clenched. The lengths these people must have gone to in order to get this information... was it a spy? Bribes? It looked they had a mole in every major organisation she could think of. In her mind's eye she saw her old guardian and employer, Derek Simmons. It was possible she didn't really know any of the people she worked with. Any one could have betrayed them.

Any one.

A single, hand-written note suddenly escaped her clutches and fell upon the desk with a gentle sigh. Sherry frowned, trying to make out the scrawled writing. It looked as if someone had been in a rush as they jotted down their thoughts if the scribbling, slanted writing was anything to go by.

_"Tests conclusive. Muller carries several genetic anomalies similar to that of his father. His genetic structure is strong, a perfect base to begin my work. With the "submissive" version of the virus in the girl's blood at my disposal the abnormalities my previous experiments developed should easily be avoided this time. All I need to do is combine the DNA. Another month or two is all I need. I've collected all that is necessary from the boy, but Birkin is far more precious. Her ability to regenerate from just about anything practically makes her immortal. Which could prove useful when we begin using her as a host for the embryo-"_

Bile rose in her throat. Dropping the paper, Sherry began to maniacally search through her own file once more. What she found made her blood run cold. Several words kept leaping out from the page, making her hands tremble and her heart beat loudly in her own ears.

Clone.

Regeneration.

Rebirth.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who exactly they were planning to revive, she thought, fighting the sudden need to sit down as her legs threatened to crumble beneath her. But it couldn't be possible, she told herself. He was dead, long dead. No trace of his body could even exist anymore. It fell into a _volcano_ for heaven's sake...

But sure enough, tucked away at the very back of Jake's file was an old, battered looking photograph. A collection of young men and women in white lab coats smiled arrogantly toward the camera. Sherry's eyes immediately fell upon the unmistakable face of a youthful Albert Wesker. His mouth smiled but his eyes remained cold and hard, unaware of the face looking at him with such reverence from behind a glossy cloak of long blonde hair. Sherry didn't recognise the woman, but she knew what this was. This was a photograph of Oswald Spencer's collection of "gifted children."

Dropping the photo Sherry gathered the files into her arms and pulled herself on top of the desk. There was too much for her to get her head around, she didn't have time to analyse it all, but she knew enough that getting the hell out of there was all she needed to be thinking about. She'd hide the files in the shafts and come back for them once she had Jake safely by her side. At that precise moment in time, it was all she could stand to think about. The words "host" and "embryo" swam through her mind, making her skin crawl as the implications of those words left her imagining herself back in her cell, alone but for the creature she would be forced to carry inside her own body. Sherry had been used time and time again since she was a child... but this was just... sick.

Shivering as her stomach turned, threatening to unload its bile-filled contents over the desk, Sherry pulled the grate back into place as best she could and leapt from the desk. For the first time she examined the room properly. It looked like any other office, except everything seemed to hold a certain creepy horror movie-esque quality to it now. But it was the window that drew Sherry's full attention. The window which showed a clear, open blue sky hovering over an endless expanse of grey-blue water. Moving closer on unsteady feet, Sherry remembered the smell of the liquid that had soaked through her boots. Salt. Sea salt.

Pressing a hand against the glass, Sherry stared out at the disappearing shoreline far off into the distance. The weren't just in a laboratory or secret experimental facility. They were on a ship, miles from land... and heading who knew where...

* * *

Jake wasn't sure what was happening exactly, but he had a hunch. Not seconds after Lesley had smiled cruelly against his ear and whispered the words that made his blood run cold, the sound of an alarm pierced the shocked silence and sent the woman hovering over him into a furious rage. One of the masked freaks who'd wheeled him into the room suddenly appeared in the doorway, gun at the ready.

"Ma'am. We've got a situation in the holds..."

Lesley's face contorted into a vicious mask of contempt as she stared at the man, "_Well_?"

"The woman... she escaped..."

Jake couldn't help the short burst of laughter that escaped his lips. Relief coupled with amusement at the size of Sherry's balls overrode any sense of self-preservation as Lesley shot him a look of pure ire.

"How?" she snapped, pulling something from her pocket that Jake couldn't quite see.

"The last I.D card used to enter the holds belonged to Maverick Nolan ma'am..."

It seemed he needn't say anymore if the string of curses Lesley unleashed was anything to go by. "You find that son of a bitch and throw him in the holds until I decide exactly how painful I want his death to be! As for the girl... find her. Get her back into captivity. I don't care what it takes, you understand? And get those god damn alarms switched off before we have a riot on our hands!"

The guard offered a half-hearted salute and backed out of the door, once again leaving Jake alone with the woman now tightly gripping yet another syringe. This time it contained a clear, watery fluid. Jake felt his body tense, the restraints cutting into his flesh as he eyed the instrument dubiously. Lesley ran her free hand over the loose strands of hair from her pony tail, her nostrils flaring as she took in several deep breaths. The red flush of her skin slowly began to subside until she managed to work that cold-hearted smile back onto her lips.

"Now... where were we?" she drawled.

"Lady..." Jake began bluntly, his face set in a mask of utmost seriousness. "Has anyone told you, _you_ are_ bat-shit crazy_."

The smile on her mouth faltered for only a moment before a soft, goose-bump inducing laugh bubbled up through her throat.

"No, seriously," Jake continued, keeping his eyes trained on hers as he pulled his body as far upright as he could, "You should think about talking to someone. A shrink perhaps. Although don't be surprised when you find yourself wrapped in one of those nice give-yourself-a-free-hug jackets all the crazies seem to love so much. But you'll get your own room, no doubt. One with nice padding in the walls-"

"Shut up!" Lesley suddenly cried, slamming the palm of her hand against Jake's cheek with enough force to send it snapping to the side. "You have no idea what I'm capable off!"

A slow, creeping smile spread over Jake's face as he turned his now stinging cheek away from her. It was the smile of a man who knew he had nothing left to lose. A man not afraid to get his hands dirty.

"It's funny," he breathed, "I was about to say the same thing."

The sound of something popping and crunching made Lesley jump back in surprise as Jake cried out sharply, pulling his hand free from the restraint at his side. Without stopping to take stock of the pain reverberating from his dislocated thumb he reached out, lunging to his side with one powerful swipe, and wrapped his fingers around the syringe held loosely in Lesley's hand. The table he was on toppled over, slamming his face and chest against the ground. He felt something crack in his shoulder, a hot-red pain shooting down his arm and back. Gritting his teeth against it he focussed on Lesley who was now running for the door, calling for help.

"Fuck!" Jake hissed, taking the syringe between his teeth he summoned every ounce of strength he had to push himself and the table he was still tied to its side. From here he could just about manage to untie his other hand, his fingers working clumsily with the buckle as his thumb hung uselessly across his palm. It had been a neat trick he'd learnt when he was seventeen, helped along by the fact he'd had several of his fingers broken on numerous occasions. Still, the pain was making him feel a little woozy.

His hand wriggled free just as a foot collided with his face, making him taste blood as his lower lip split to spray the floor with the crimson liquid. The syringe in his mouth cracked, but did not break. The foot came back, the heel of Lesley's shoe glinting in the light. In one swift move Jake tore the needle from between his lips and plunged it into her slender ankle, her pain-filled scream filling the room as she stumbled back and fell to the ground, pulling the instrument along with her at a most unpleasant ankle and tearing at the muscle until blood began to pool at her heel. Wasting no time Jake forced his thumb back into position, adrenaline now overriding the agony as he hastily began work on freeing his feet.

Lesley lay hunched with her hands wrapped around her bleeding ankle when Jake stood, his eyes scanning the door which remained slightly ajar. The alarms were still going haywire, drowning out the commotion they'd just made. Not that there was anyone to hear it. It seemed everyone had left their positions in pursuit of Sherry.

Jake pulled the door shut before turning to stare down on Lesley's pathetic, whimpering face.

"You know," he said to no one in particular as he slowly crossed the room. Each footstep ringing in Lesley's ears before he stopped and knelt at her side, his eyes boring into hers with such fierceness... such cold, unrepentant hatred... "I let you go once before, and look where it's gotten me. I have a habit of making sure I don't repeat my mistakes..."

Whatever reaction he had been expecting from the woman, her mocking laughter had not been one of them. No, not mocking. Insane. Jake scowled as Lesley threw her head back and placed one blood stained hand to her chest. Jake watched, bemused by her sudden shift from quivering fear to... well, a descent into true madness perhaps?

"Oh my dear. My dear _stupid_ boy..." she cackled.

Jake's hand shot out and wrapped itself around her fragile throat just enough to put a stop to her laughter. He had broken necks before, had knelt on a man's windpipe until he'd turned blue in the face and his eyes turned red with blood. He'd even killed a woman or two, all armed and well-adjusted to life with a gun in their hands. Lesley, as defenseless as she may have been, was far from innocent. His fingers tightened, making her choke as she continued to smile at him... so filled with ridicule... so... _knowing_.

Jake's fingers loosened. Lesley gasped, the hand coming up to wrap around his wrist, the slickness of her blood making him want to recoil.

"_You_..." she panted hoarsely.

Jake tilted his head, wondering what insanity she would begin to spout next.

"You... look just like your father..."

The snap of her neck echoed back to Jake like something from a dream. He blinked as Lesley's head, still smiling grotesquely up at him, fell to one side as her hand finally released its hold of his arm.

Jake threw himself away from her body, crashing into the overturned table. He didn't notice the alarms being silenced or a voice calmly offering reassurances over the comms system. All he could see was Lesley. Lesley cradling her sons small head. Lesley thanking him for sparing her life. Lesley lying like a broken doll against the wall.

Jake stared at the hand smeared with blood. His... and hers.

He felt his body begin to tremble. Never had he felt such... disgust, shock and horror after a killing. Why? She was a threat. A danger to him, to Sherry. He'd killed her, she'd deserved it... didn't she?

... Didn't she?

* * *

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the RE franchise.

AN: Firstly, sorry about the long wait. But I've re-written this chapter so many times! So _some_ things have been revealed... which might actually be leading to _more_ questions. Please let me know what you think, reviews and coffee are always inspirational! Yeah, I stole the ship idea from one of the movies... so sue me (actually don't, the rent is due very soon and I have a Gas bill at the end of the month...)

I love a good twist... no pun intended.


	12. Chapter 12

They were on a ship in the middle of the sea, with no back-up, no idea where they were or where the ship was even headed and without knowing who it was they'd been abducted by.

Sherry spun from her position up against the window and stared at the empty room.

There was no other way to put it. They really were up shit creek and she'd just dropped their last paddle.

Immediately her mind went into auto-pilot. Find Jake. Locate the control room and get their co-ordinates so they could send out a message for back-up. Plan B relied somewhat on the hope that the ship came with life-boats. She just had to ignore the fact that the ship had a team of armed guards already searching for her, not to mention whoever else was working aboard that she would have to avoid. Oh, and and all she had at her side was a knife and a gun with one round of ammo.

"You've been in worse situations Sherry." she muttered to herself, crossing the room to risk a glance outside the office. She was pleased to see there were no more plain white walls or empty corridors. If she didn't know any better she'd say she was looking out into one of the hallways at her own headquarters. Movement caught her eye as a woman with wavy auburn hair dressed casually in jeans and a turtle-neck shirt beneath her lab coat disappeared behind a door marked "Restroom." The sound of voices and footsteps were muffled behind various doors marked with names and a variety of important looking titles and letters. She pulled herself back inside and slid silently from sight as two men suddenly turned a corner and began walking toward her, one chewing distractedly on the end of his pen as the other rifled through a clipboard filled with papers.

"Just _look_ at all this. How do they expect us to analyse all this new data when they're running drills randomly throughout the day!" grumbled one.

"Just count your blessings it was a drill. God, I hate to think of one of those things running free around here... it gives me the heebie jeebies."

"You sound like a nine year old..."

Sherry held her breath as the voices reached her door... and passed. If she was going to make it into that restroom in time, she had to move soon. She had an idea, probably a bad one. But it was the best she had for now.

Moving quickly, Sherry kept her hand tucked behind her back where it rested reassuringly on the hilt of her gun and made her way toward her goal. She heard a door open and close behind her and tensed, yet her feet kept moving. No one called after her and she fought the urge to look back over her shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest as she lifted her hand and pushed the door open, closing it tightly behind her. She felt for the lock just as the red-headed woman turned from where she stood washing her hands over the sink and stared at Sherry, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Perhaps it was the wild look in her eye, or possibly even the dirt and blood stained state of her clothes, but the woman was smart enough to realise something wasn't quite right with the picture in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, eyeing the tear of Sherry's shirt with wary confusion.

Sherry kept her back against the door, hoping no one else would feel the need to use the ship's facilities for a while.

"It's not important," she replied, "but I need you to tell me what this place is and who's in charge around here."

The girl finally moved from her frozen tableau and cocked one thin eyebrow. Her mouth, a thin pink line, pulled up into a disbelieving smirk. "What the hell is this, not another prank from the guys down in biogenic's right? I've told them a hundred times I had nothing to do with the pink dye mixed in with their washing powder."

Sherry shook her head slowly, resisting the curious urge to begin to laugh at the woman who had placed one hand expectantly on her hip while the other leant against the sink. "Sorry. I wish this was a joke. But I don't have time to waste..." the gun was in her hand and held casually at her side as Sherry took one small step forward. The woman blinked, straightening up as she realised the gun looked very, very real. "I was brought on board this ship not long ago. I'm not sure when. There was a man with me too. Do you know where he's been taken?"

The woman stuttered incoherently, the whites of her eyes growing wider before she managed to shake her head in response. "No... I mean... we stopped a little longer then expected yesterday but everyone thought they were collecting new specimens..." The woman's hands began to shake, falling from its perch on her hip it fell limply to her side. Her mouth snapped shut suddenly as if she hadn't realised she spoken, trembling fingers reaching up to press softly over her lips.

"Specimens?" Sherry queried, ignoring the darting looks to the gun in her hand.

"Y-yes. I mean, I don't know exactly. I'm just an analyst, I don't get involved in the experiments per se... oh god, I'm talking too much. This isn't a security test is it?"

"Experiments... _Bio-weapons_?" Sherry pressed, taking yet another step forward only to stop when the woman shrank back, her hands scrambling behind her as if searching for a weapon that wasn't there. Sherry paused. The look in the woman's eye unnerved her. In Sherry's line of work, the only things she'd pointed her gun at were either BOWs... or the people that created them. This woman was not some evil villain and her fear only disturbed Sherry as she watched the surprisingly well manicured fingers twitch nervously against her paling cheek.

Slowly, Sherry placed the gun back in the band of her jeans and raised both hands before her. Empty threats and violence were not her thing. And in her experience, it never worked out well anyway. Maverick's ruined eye came to mind and Sherry supressed the sickening shiver crawling up her spine as she spotted the dried blood under her nails. "Look. I'm not here to hurt you. I just need a few answers..." she tried.

Silence stretched out between the two as they regarded each other. Sherry knew she was giving the woman the chance she needed to scream for help or try to make a run for it, but if her instinct was right then there was something a little different about this girl. Now that the shock and disbelief had given way to fear, Sherry also saw something else forming upon the woman's face. Something almost like... relief.

"The alarm earlier... that was you?" the woman asked.

Sherry nodded.

Those well-kept nails reached up to run through her shoulder-length hair as she exhaled loudly through her nose. "Fuck... Jesus... I mean, just what the hell..."

Sherry couldn't help the sudden surge of warmth towards the woman. There was something about her that seemed familiar. Something that reminded her of the fierceness she'd often seen in Claire when her friend was in a tight spot... mixed in with Jake's somewhat foul use of language. Not to mention the way she sagged against the wall, one hand pressing to her chest as she watched Sherry closely with a mix of caution... and curiosity.

"So I guess you're looking to escape then huh?" she asked, sounding a little breathless. "You want a hostage? I won't be any trouble, I swear."

Sherry blinked as she realised exactly what else it was she could sense from the woman that struck to clearly with her. "You don't want to be here, do you?" she asked simply.

The woman snorted before placing a hand over her mouth, looking shocked by the sound that had escaped it. She nodded slowly.

"Trust me, I know how that feels." Sherry smiled kindly, an idea beginning to form in her mind. "I can help you."

"How?" the woman asked sceptically, her eyes darting around the room as if expecting someone to leap out at any moment and tell her it was a joke. Or worse, a test she'd just failed.

"Can you get me to the control room?"

"Not a chance." the woman told her bluntly with a shake of her head, "Security up there is tighter then a virgin's chastity belt. I'll bet they're hunting this place top to bottom for you too."

"Which is why I need to get out a message as soon as possible." Sherry replied, momentarily forcing herself not to think of the time it would take. The time being used by their captors to do who-knew-what to Jake. "Do you have clearance?" she asked eagerly.

"Nope." the girl answered with a short shake of her head before a devilish smile broke over her lips, "But I'm sleeping with someone who does."

Sherry raised her eyebrows before deciding to let that particular piece of information slide by. "O...kay then. Listen-"

"Wait."

Sherry suddenly felt a hand wrap itself tightly around her arm. The woman had leapt forward, her face now inches from Sherry's as her expression set itself into one of steely determination. "Are you serious? Can you get me out of here?" she demanded, her fingers now painfully tight. "I can't _stand_ another _week_ in this place. If they let me up on deck I'd have thrown myself overboard by now!"

"They're keeping you here against your will?" Sherry wasn't sure why she was so surprised by this revelation. Powerful companies forcing scientists into handing over research they'd developed was common, but recruiting someone so young with no particular expertise or skill seemed like a lot of hassle. Sherry's thoughts returned to the files hidden in the vents not too far from where they stood. Whoever was in control of the ship, of the experiments going on inside it, sure did like to take things to the extreme.

"Of course!" the woman exclaimed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Most of us never even knew what this place was when we got recruited! One guy kicked up a stink about it when the truth came out and, hey, guess what? He turns up with a spare hole in his face the next morning, slumped over his desk!"

Closing her eyes to the woman's pleading stare, Sherry placed a hand over her hand still gripping her like a vice and gently pried her arm free before looking at her firmly with clear, honest eyes. "What's your name?" she asked.

Only a moment's hesitation fluttered over green eyes slowly filling with hope before the women answered. "Laura. Laura White."

"As long as I get out of this alive, you will too." Sherry smiled with more confidence then she felt, "But that means I'm going to need your help-"

"Name it." Laura stated with enthusiasm, "If I can sink this hell hole, and I don't necessarily mean in the figurative sense, then I will."

Sherry couldn't help her slightly nervous laugh. This had _not_ been what she'd expected when she saw Laura's shape disappear behind the bathroom door and followed her inside. Weight up her options she admitted that, unfortunately, she couldn't afford to be fussy when she already had so little help. "All right," Sherry began, pushing all doubt aside. "Firstly, I need to know everything you do about this place and the people running it. And then we're going to talk about getting that clearance to the control room..."

* * *

It could have been hours before Jake had the sense to get his ass up off the floor and get the fuck out of there. He had been staring at Lesley's blank, open eyes for so long. Even now, as he tried to rub the image from his own they were all he could see. Staring back at him.

He had killed her. In cold blood. Simply because she'd pushed him too far. He'd lost control.

The thought chilled Jake to the bone. Perhaps after all this time, he hadn't really changed at all.

There was only one thing that pierced the cold, hollow feeling settling in his chest now. And that was Sherry. He wasn't surprised she'd escaped, Jake had lost count of the amount of times they'd been captured by now. Really, it was getting old fast. Crossing the room Jake was vaguely aware of the pain in his shoulder and hand. Not to mention the damage Maverick had already caused during their little reunion before. He was in a bad way. From what he'd seen so far Jake knew he needed to arm himself at the earliest opportunity. And God help any fucker that got in his way that wasn't the blue-eyed, blonde haired agent he was looking for.

The door opened with a bang. If Jake believed in fate he'd have been sending up his praises to the universes uncanny timing when in strode exactly what he needed. The figure of a fully suited-up guard who Jake assumed was the same guy who'd informed Lesley of Sherry's escape. He froze at the sight of the woman lying haphazerdly against the wall, the gun in his hand rising in what seemed to Jake to be some sort of slow motion. Time itself froze as Jake felt his lips curl into a snarl and his fists clench at his sides as he leapt forward, landing an upper cut just below the mask and crushing the man's windpipe. He fell to the floor, twitched once, twice... and then was still.

Jake eyed his body emotionlessly, a strange sense of calm overcoming him. Kneeling, he began to strip the man of his clothes and his weapons. The uniform was snug against his muscled frame, but as long as he kept his head down he was sure he could get about without drawing too much attention to himself. The handgun and automatic rifle were nice little bonuses too.

Jake stepped over the body and out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him he collapsed against it as his head began to spin. He shook himself hard. Now was not the time to start pissing himself over the morality of his actions. Did the guard give a shit when he was tied to a table, at the mercy of a woman who was clearly taking the crazy bus to work every day.

No, Jake told himself. Move on.

He replayed what he could from his memory of being wheeled along the empty white corridors. They reminded him of the labs in China, just not quite so pristine. Picking up the pace he began jogging toward what he thought was the first room he'd been in... the room now littered with the bullet ridden bodies of slaughtered men. The metallic smell of fresh blood reached his nostrils, making him choke as he rounded the corner, only to freeze as the sound of a piercing scream filled his ears.

His heart stopped beating as sheer panic flooded Jake's veins. Images of Sherry in that room, tied to a table... blood pouring from her mouth just as he had witnessed not one hour ago...

The scream echoed toward him again. Jake realised it was far too low to come from Sherry, in fact, it sounded like a man...

Carefully, Jake continued on. Not too far from him he could see the double doors he'd been wheeled through, one slightly ajar with something red smeared over the glass. Inside he could make out the sound of angry voices, an argument he couldn't quite hear. Moving forward with his gun held tightly in his hands Jake stared as the shape of a man writhing in pain as fell to the floor just in Jake's sights.

"_Maverick_!" Jake hissed, lifting his gun and training it on the man who was now fighting his way on to his feet, clutching his face as he shouted at an unseen figure.

"Just give me the fucking serum!" Maverick bellowed, throwing himself back against the now empty table still coated in blood, brandishing something small and white in his fist.

"But sir... the side-effects..."

"Don't tell me that crazy bitch didn't try mixing it with Birkin's DNA, I know she's been running her own little side-show down here for months!"

Jake lowered his eyes to the gun's sights, his finger squeezing the trigger gently. It would be so easy. One shot and the asshole wouldn't be anyone's problem anymore.

"Yes... b-but Doctor Archer only had a few hours to create the new serum. It hasn't been tested, we've no idea the effects it would have-"

"Then consider me your first test subject." Maverick growled low in his throat, suddenly disappearing behind the closed door. Jake crept forward, his muscles tense and filling with a calming numbness he always used to feel right before a big job was about to go down. The sound of painful, drawn-out moaning filled his ears. Jake quickened his pace, reaching the entrance he sheltered himself from sight behind the door as he leant forward on one knee to inspect the room.

Standing to his left beside a set on metal stairs leading up to the blacked out window was a man Jake didn't recognise. His thinning hair was brushed away from his face, small rounded glasses knocked askew as he stared open-mouthed at something Jake couldn't see. But he could hear it.

The moaning was growing louder, and deeper, as the sickening cracking of bones and tearing of tissue made Jake's stomach clench. He couldn't wait any longer. Maverick had obviously injected himself with whatever concoction Lesley had created. Who knew what he had turned himself into?

Kicking the door open Jake leapt inside, gun raised, as he searched the room.

He didn't have to search long.

Jake had seen many things in his life, the majority of them, in his own words, _fucked up_. Men killing men. Men killing women. Children. People... changing. Not just into BOWs, but a whole other type of monster.

He'd thought the results of the C-Virus had been bad... but as he stared in shock and revulsion as Maverick's limbs began to twist and stretch, muscle tearing itself apart before reforming itself around the disfigured shape of his body... he lay on the ground in a pool of his own blackening blood, his hands covering his face as unnaturally long fingers pressed against skin that seemed to bleed from every pore.

He screamed. The sound wet and bloody.

It was enough to bring Jake to his senses. The sound of his gunfire echoed around the room. He heard a shriek and the sound of retreating footsteps from behind him and chose to ignore the fleeing man. His bullets found themselves a home in every part of Maverick's body, making him writhe as he tried to pull himself upright. His body now stretched to at least nine feet tall, his clothes lay shredded around him.

The gunfire stopped, Jake's weapon now useless in his grasp. Not taking his eyes off Maverick, Jake felt for the extra ammunition in his stolen uniform as he emptied his gun. Maverick finally pulled his hands away from his face... except, there was very little face left. A flattened, misshapen nose above a mouth whose lips were black and pulled tight around the gaping hole of his mouth. His eyes were huge, sunken, glittering black orbs pushed to either side of his head. Maverick strained his thick neck to turn his head and fix Jake with one of those pupil-less circles.

His mouth seemed to smile then, and Jake realised the tearing of his body seemed to have stopped just as the sound of several small pieces of metal being pushed from Maverick's ruined flesh fell to ground with a bell-like tinkle. Jake stopped searching for ammunition and pulled out his knife.

"If bullet's won't cut it..." he sneered, smiling at his own pun.

A sound rumbled its way out of Maverick's heaving chest. A low grumble which Jake quickly realised was a laugh. He braced himself as Maverick moved, slowly, almost lazily, rolling himself on his front. His hands stretched out before him as he knelt, his head turning from side to side as he tried to examine his new body. His skin was now a strange hue, a mixture of red, black and purple, like something rotted. The smell was quite similar. Jake bent his legs, preparing to jump forward and drive his knife into Maverick's throat-

**"This... this is perfect..."**

"_Holy shit_..." Jake breathed as Maverick threw his head back and laughed, the sound reminding Jake of thunder until he saw his opportunity. His feet carried him forward, his arm raised with the knife's blade glinting as it headed for that stretched out throat-

It cut, tearing at the tough muscle and driving deep enough to hit bone as Jake spun his body round and moved clear of the sudden gush of blood that fell to the floor, thick and bubbling. The wound was big enough to near decapitate him, and Jake smirked as he took a step back and waited for Maverick to come crashing down.

Except... he just hovered there, his arms outstretched as he gurgled incoherently for a few moments.

Jake stared as the tear in Maverick's throat suddenly began to stitch itself together, sealing shut and leaving no trace of the knife's path through his flesh.

Maverick began to laugh once again, slowly lowering his head, he turned and stretched out one long, sharp-nailed finger in Jake's direction.

**"I guess I have your girlfriend to thank for these gifts. I'll be sure to express my gratitude... before I tear her apart!"**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the RE franchise.

A/N: Thank you for the brilliant reviewers who encouraged me to knuckle down and keep writing, even as I pulled my hair out re-writing various version of this chapter!


End file.
